BloodLust
by TheMsMorra
Summary: Roxanna Fay has known no family of her own. Through all the messes and hardships she and the Winchetsers have been through, she realises that  that they are the only things in the world truly worth protecting.
1. November 2nd, 1983

**Hey! So I decided instead of putting this in with the first chapter, I thought to put this into it's own chapter, to give a little preview of the story! So this is the night of the fire. Not much of my OC Roxanna, but shes introduced, and throughout this her backstory will be revealed, so she won't remain shrowded in mystery. So here go go, first chapter of BloodLust.  
Oh right, disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, anything you recognize does not belong to me. Roxanna belongs to me, thats it. Beacuse if I did own Supernatural, there would be little to no plot, and nobody would watch it. **

**And Remember, Reviews means more chapters, and the reviews you love! (As do I.)**

* * *

22 Years Ago

The sight of a blonde walked down the hall of the house. A small boy no older then 4 in her arms, using the other to turn the light on in the nursery. "Come on, lets say goodnight to your brother." Immediately, the view of a small baby laying in a crib came into view, and Mary's face light up.

The boy ran up too the crib and leaned over the crib, gaining a better view of his baby brother. "'Night Sam." He told him as he gave a small kiss to his forehead. Mary behind him walked closer placing a hand on her eldest son's back, and gave Sams head a kiss of her own.

"Good night, love."

A man, like the rest, in his pajamas walked over to the door of the nursery, with a smile on his face. "Hey, Dean."

Dean turned around with happiness and ran over to his father. "Hey, buddy." He lifted his son into his arms and continued. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Taking the question seriously little Dean responded with a "No Dad." As if John thought it was a good idea.

Playful disbelief found John's voice and facial expression as he responded, "No."

Mary watched with a smile at the two, when she looked beyond them and saw a little girl standing behind them. She looked slightly out of place, but at the same time comfortable with the people surrounding her. Her appearance alone said that she wasn't apart of the family. No she wasn't. Little Roxanna had been staying with the Winchesters for over a week now. Her father was no where to be heard of since he said he was leaving for a few days. As Roxanna saw the happy family, a look of sadness appear on her face. Mary moved to the door, passing John. "You got him?"

"I got him." John looked over to the crib, " Sweet dreams, Sam."

Mary got to Roxanna and bent down to her level. "You okay sweetie?" She only nodded in response, but moved her head downwards. "You miss your daddy?" Another nod, and Mary stroked Roxanna's hair in comfort. "It's alright, he'll be back soon enough. Now lets get you to bed." Though to be honest, Mary couldn't say for sure that Roxanna's dad was going to come back. At this point, all her and John could do was keep her with them.

Late into the night, Mary awoke to the of the baby monitor going off on the night stand. Sams crying noises came through, and Mary turned on the light so she could wake up her husband. "John?" Seeing him no where in the room, Mary pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the nursery to take care of what it was Sam needed. She looked in to see Johns dark figure already standing over the crib. "John? Is he hungry?"

He only slightly turned his body and went "Shhh." In response.

Mary accepted the answer, "Okay." Down the hall was something a little off though. Wandering over to the light, she watched it flicker before tapping it lightly with her fingers. She shrugged accepting it as a faulty bulb, when an off sound was heard. Did John leave the TV on? That's when Mary's heart stopped, and every nerve in her body panicked. There was John, asleep in front of the TV playing an old war movie. That wasn't John in the nursery. Mary bolted up the stairs calling Sam's name and stopped in her tracks once she entered the nursery.

Downstairs on the chair John jumped awake to his wife's scream. Just as Mary did moments ago, John ran up the stairs calling for her. He arrived In Sam's room, seeing she wasn't there. He walked over to the crib and looked at Sam fondly who is now awake. "Hey Sammy, you okay?" A small spot was on the blanket beside his sons head, moving his hand to see what it was, drops of blood began to fall on his hand. Terror struck through him, as he dared to look up and see where it was coming from.

There Mary was spread across the ceiling, pale skinned, mouth opened and bleeding from the abdomen. In both shock and fear John falls to the ground yelling her name. Suddenly, flames erupt around her body and start to swallow her up. Sams squealing and crying brings Johns attention to him, getting up and picking up Sam running to the hallway where a scared Dean and Roxanna stood. "Daddy!"

John handed blanket covered Sam to Dean quickly, "Take your brother and Roxanna outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now, Dean, go!" Right away, the 4 and 3 year old started running outside with Sam in Deans arms.

John made an attempt to move back into the fire en-flamed room as the kids finally made it outside. They stopped outside the house and looked up. Dean tried to comfort his obviously confused baby brother, "It's okay Sammy."

Just then John came barrelling out of the house, scooping of Dean and Roxanna into his arms along with Sam and guided them to safety just as the fire from the nursery exploded, shattering the glass in the room. "I gotcha!"

Clearly, a long amount of time later, many street gawkers stood around watching the fire department put out the flames. Nearby on the hood of the Impala sat John; Sam cradled in his arms, Dean leaning on his side, and Roxanna leaning on his, their arms linked, almost as if looking for comfort in the situation. John looked from Sam to no where in particular. Revenge was spattered across his face, and little did he know, was how his life, and the life of the kids would change forever.


	2. Well, He's Chasing the Same Story

**Well here it is! The first real chapter! I spent all day working on this. Literally, I started at 1pm when I woke up and finished just now at around 11:50pm. I am so excited to have this posted up. Anyways, disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Anything you recognize, is not mine. Only Roxanna is mine. If I did own Supernatural, it would have little to no plot and nobody would watch it.  
Read and Review, because I love you all so much!**

* * *

Stanford University

Present Day

In a room appearing to be enough for 2 people, a young collage girl walked into the room, dressed in a sexy nurses costume. It was around Halloween and Jessica was excited to go out, if only she could convince her boyfriend to be as excited as she was. "Sam! Get a move on, wouldja? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago." There was a quick silence, before she spoke again, this time her voice a little more beat. "Sam! You coming or what?"

Sams head popped out of the other room. 22 years later he was now a very tall and built young man, his bangs fallen in his face. He put on a smile hoping it would melt away his girlfriend enough to evade going to the party they planned on going to. "Do I have to?"

Jessica looked at him, "Yes! It'll be fun. And where is your costume?" Jessica knew him well enough that she was going to get him to come along, whether he wanted to or not. Though on the debate of a costume, she knew that was wishful thinking.

"You know I feel about Halloween."

* * *

The bar was crowded, filled with tons of partiers dressed in various costumes. Consuming alcohol, dancing, talking with one another; they all appeared to be having loads of fun and making the most of their night. A table near the middle of the bar sat Jessica, Sam and another one of their friends dressed in a ghouls costume. The three of them sat together taking another shot.

Proudly Jessica made a quick announcement before they all took another, "Heres to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory!"

Sam looked at her, almost feeling embarrassed. It wasn't normal for him to have somebody so proud of his achievements, especially when it came to academics. "All right, all right, it's not that big a deal." He said trying to tone down the amount of attention towards him.

Jessica simply ignored it and continued on, more speaking towards their friend now. "He acts all humble, but he scored a 174."

The friend didn't know anything about the law school system to get into one, so the score meant nothing to him. "Is that good?"

Jessica confirmed how good it was, "Scary good."

Suddenly much more proud then he was a moment ago, he joined the conversation, "So there you go, you are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!"

"Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I've got a shot at a full ride next year. " His voice indicated that he was a little nervous about the interview, unsure if things would continue to go great as they had for the past 2 years of his collage life.

Jessica noticed that change in tone and her whole appearance went softer, "Hey! It's gonna go great."

"It better." Sam responded.

Their friend spoke up again, now what seemed to be a little playful sass asked him, "How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?"

For a quick second Sam didn't know how to respond. His family was always a touchy subject for him. Though he managed to find a voice and a way to answer that didn't at all give away the sensitivity of the topic. "Ah, they don't know."

"Oh no! I would be gloating, why not?" The shots started to really set in.

"Because we're not exactly the Brady's." Sam told him, again speaking the truth but without giving away to much information.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" He asked, very buzzed.

At the same time Sam and Jessica responded, "No!"

Their friend got up anyways, happily flouncing to the bar in search of more alcohol leaving the couple alone.

Jessica looked more seriously at Sam, really trying to reassure him that everything was going to work out. "You know, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it."

Sam looked at her, full of glee that he at least had her in his life. "What would I do without you?"

Jessica just shook her head slightly, "Crash and burn."

Sam smiled at her before Jessica pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

The party had ended the young couple made their way home, ready for a good nights sleep. That had got it for a good portion of the night, that was until a sound rustled Sam awake. That was nothing new though, he was used to light sounds waking him up. So he just say there with his eyes open until another sound was heard, this time it sounded like someone tripping. This put Sam at alert, so he quietly crept out of bed and into the hall.

Sam stalked the behind of the intruder, and then went in for the attack. The two fought, both very skilled, blocking and ducking the others strikes to an extend your regular collage boy wouldn't know. The intruder had gained the upper hand though and tossed Sam onto his back. Through his struggles, a streak of light hit his face, and Sam immediately recognized him, along with his voice as he spoke.

"Woah, easy, tiger."

Sam lifted his head up off the ground before rested it down, trying to calm down his nerves. "Dean? You scared the crap outta me!"

In a cocky manner, Dean responded, "That's 'cause you're out of practice." Happy that he had won the fight. Though this proved to be wrong as in a simple move, Sam was able to slip Dean onto his back, he now having the upper hand. "Or not. Get off me."

Sam got off of him, and the two stood up. Sam, being the one looking very annoyed at Dean being there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a beer."

This was not the answer he was looking for. Now much more determined for a real answer, he asked again, separating some of the words as if slowing it down would make Dean understand him. "What. The hell. Are you doing here?"

Dean got straight to the point, "Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

That did not please Sam anymore. He wanted to talk so he had to come to Stanford and break into his place? "The phone?"

Dean went more serious, "If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?"

Their conversation was cut short as the light switched on, and the boys attention was brought to Jessica, standing there in her pajamas. The pajamas not being slutty, but showing enough skin to catch Deans easily caught interest.

Sam felt the need to introduce them even though he hopes they wouldn't have even met. "Jess, hey. Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Jessica recognized the name immediately, "Wait, you're brother Dean?"

Dean fell into full-flirt mode and took a few steps towards his brothers girlfriend. "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league. "

Jessica resisted rolling her eyes, and just put up the front that said 'No Way douchebag'. "Just let me put something on."

"No no no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean quickly fell out of his flirtation attempts and moved his focus back to what he came here for. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you. "

While the way he said only caught Jessica's interest slightly, Sam tensed up and moved over to Jessica's side, putting his arm around her. She moved her head to watch him from the side, not understanding what was going on. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her. "

Finding a way to phrase it properly, Dean sounded a little awkward. "Okay. Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam was able to pass it off as nothing, "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later. "

Dean knew that this wasn't working, so he put more emphasis on making the statement sound significant. Suddenly remembering that the work didn't sound the same to everyone, he rephrased it. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

At the word 'hunting' Sams face dawned on what he really meant, and knew that he and Dean did indeed need to talk privately. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

* * *

Sam and Dean went outside, only to have Sam meet face to face with Roxanna. She too had grown into a new person after all these years. Her skin and hair darker then they had a child and well suited the dark clothes she wore. For anybody else, a 5'3 would be considered to short to be intimidating, but her entire demeanour was serious and loyal to the brothers she stood before.

"Roxy." Sam was surprised, for some reason he only assumed Dean would be there.

He got a smile in return, "Sam." She was happy too see him, and was also feeling bad that she was there, that her and Dean were there, pulling him into this.

She licked her lips and looked at Dean seriously, before nodding her head in the direction of the stair well. The trio started to move away from the door and Sam felt that anger inside him and started going off.

"I'm not helping you on this one." Roxanna rolled her eyes, she and Dean didn't expect that this was going to be easy. In fact, she didn't even expect him to agree to talk to Dean alone.

"Sam, missing. Johns missing. This isn't a 'Oh he went to the store an hour ago and he didn't come back.' situation." Reasoning with him may work. Sam was always reasonable to some extent.

The three of them just continued to move down the stairs as Sam argued back more. "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you. "

Dean butted in before Roxanna could, "You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Determination to win this fight was Sams goal. He just wanted to go back inside, tell Jessica that nothing was wrong and the two would curl back up into bed together and go back to their daily lives.

Though Dean was just as determined. He wasn't going to accept the fact that Sam could very easily go back inside and forget all about them. "Not for this long. Now are you going to come with us or not?"

Sam stopped in place, causing Roxy and Dean to stop as well. "Why not?" Dean asked him.

Sam just stood his ground, "I swore I was done hunting. For good." He spared a glance at Roxy, and her eyes were looking at him somewhat with regret. She didn't want to drag Sam back into this, but they had too. It didn't feel right forcing him to do this, but it didn't feel right doing it without him either. It was like the Scooby Doo Gang. It wasn't the gang without Velma, and Fred was missing. They could only find Fred with the Help of Velma.

Dean just started walking again, almost cockily started to speak again, "Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

Now it was a real argument, Sam started up by explaining to why is was so bad. Though, he was used to bad, especially at first; his time in collage was almost too weird for him. To normal. But that was then. Now hes adjusted, and dare he say happy. "Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45. "

Dean found nothing wrong with that. "Well, what was he supposed to do?"

Sam stared at him. "I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark. "

Both Dean and Roxy found that ridiculous. The things in the dark were scarier then anything a regular adult could even think of. "Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there. " Dean argued right back.

Sam was running out of reasons to not come. For every argument he made, Dean came up with a better one. "Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find. "

"We save a lot of people doing it too." This time it was Roxy who spoke. Making Sam just look at her for a minute, not sure of what to say back. He hated it when he had to fight with her. They hardly did, and when they did argue it was always very bad, plus not to mention their always huge apologies that Dean and John would tease them for; talking about how much of girls they were.

He saw Deans look and then another idea popped in. This would work. "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean just rolled his eyes and led them out the door. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, we were raised like warriors."

Crossing the parking lot, the Impala came into view. "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

'Damn, this isn't working.' Sam was thinking. "No. Not normal. Safe." Even though he felt normal.

"And that's why you ran away." Roxy's head turned to Dean giving him a look. Saying he ran away was, least to say bull shit.

"Dean, -"

But she was cut off by Sam continuing on, giving him the very reason Roxy was about to point out. "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

This conversation had gone deeper then it should have and they all knew it. Dean switched gears and went back to their first subject of missing dad. "Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already, I can feel it. We can't do this alone."

Sam knew better then that. "Yes, you can."

Roxy but in, speaking softly. Posing as a stark contrast to the edge and tension that the brothers were speaking like. "Yeah, well, we don't want to."

'Crap. How did it end up like this?' Sam thought before speaking. "What was he hunting?"

Roxy smiled a bit and opened the Impala trunk, her and Dean rummaging to find the papers in the dark. "All right, lets see. Where the hell did I put that thing."

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" The two of them were great hunters, did they just decide to take a spa vacation for the time being? Dean's answer wasn't a spa vacation, but it certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"We were working out own gig. This uh, voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

Now Sam was shocked. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?"

Dean just stared at him, "I'm 26 dude."

Roxy's voice interrupted them with the sound of papers. "All right, here we go." She said victorious handing them to Dean, whom was standing in better light for him to read them off.

"So Dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy. They found his car, but he vanished. Completely M.I.A." Which sounded way to newspaper mainstream for him.

"So, maybe he was kidnapped."

Roxy continued pointing to a few different papers that Dean held. "Yeah. Well, here's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past twenty years, all men, all the same five-mile stretch of road."

Dean continued for her. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He then pulled out a tape recorder from the trunk as well. "Then I got this voice mail yesterday."

The voice mail copy was staticy for a second or two until Johns voice sounded through, "Dean... something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger. "

That worried Sam a bit, recognizing something on the tape. "You know there's EVP on that?"

Dean smirked, "Not bad Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it? All right Roxy slowed the message down, and ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what we got."

He played the new message to got, more static played until another female voice was heard in the background. "I can never go home..."

Sam repeated the message to himself, trying to understand what that meant when Dean spoke again. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing. "

Of course Sam didn't count Roxy's phone calls as bothering him. They never consisted of why he left or saying it was wrong. They were always, 'Hey Sam tell me about collage.' One of the few things connecting him to his old life that he never minded. Some days in fact he would look forward to talking to Roxy. He was beat. He had no reason anymore. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here. "

Unlike Roxy Dean had no idea what was Monday. School wasn't that important was it? "Whats first thing Monday?"

Sam didn't know how to explain it. "I have this...I have an interview."

Dean dismissed this easily. "Job Interview? Skip it."

Roxy cut in, knowing exactly what it was he was talking about. "It's a law school interview."

Sam continued from her first thought. "And it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean moved his eyes from Roxy to Sam, but Sam just cut to the point.

"So, we got a deal or not?"

Dean just nodded. "Okay, we got a deal."

"Let me get my stuff. Plus..I need to tell Jess." Roxy smiled and nodded.

"We promise not to leave without you." She joked. They watched as he nodded and turned to go back inside. She let out a breathe before leaning on the Impala. "Before you ask, yes I knew he had a Law School interview, and no we're not going to have the usual conversation of why I didn't tell you."

Dean smirked at her, she never told him or John about what her and Sam would talk about on the phone for so long. His brother was such a girl sometimes. That thought made him look up to the building, and leaned on the Impala beside Roxy.

Reading his thought, Roxy moved her upper body off the Impala a tad to get a better angle to look at him. "Hey, we got him to come with us. It's a start. He could have just kicked us out and not listen to a word."

He nodded, before taking in a breathe. "Yeah, you're right. He just missed being able to braid your hair at night."

Roxy laughed and smiled as they continued to wait for Sam to come back.

* * *

Sam was back in the apartment fully dressed and backing the basic essentials into a duffel bag. Jessica watched confused nearby, levelling up to worry and concern as he slipped a large hooked-shape knife into the bag. "Wait, you're taking off? This this about your dad? Is he alright?"

Sam passed the situation off as if it were nothing extreme. "Yeah, you know. Just a little family drama."

Jessica on the other hand wasn't so convinced. "Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip."

Sam remembered, hunting didn't mean the same to her as it did to him. Hunting animals is what she assumed. "Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jos along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back."

"What about the interview?"

Sam again seemed completely fine and calm about everything. "I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days."

Sam made a move to head off. "Sam, I mean, please. Just stop for a second. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He said reassuring.

Jessica was flustered for a moment before putting together all the things that were confusing her about this. "It's just... you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal. "

Sam loved how worried she was. As bad as it was that he liked that she was worried, it touched him about how much she cared about him. He'd give anything to be able to be able to tell the pair outside to leave without him. That wasn't an option for him unfortunately. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." Sam kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before heading out the door hearing Jessica's voice after him.

"At least tell me where you're going!"

* * *

Jericho, California

Centennial Highway

Driving down the empty highway, a young man, Troy heads off back to his house to rest up for the morning. In one hand is his cell phone, he found it difficult to get his girlfriend to understand why he wasn't coming over for the night. "Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass."

Troy looked from the main part of the road to the side up ahead a bit. Standing there is a young woman in a white outfit, who appeared to be swaying back an forth. He could only think that she seemed to be drugged by the way she was acting. "Hey Amy, let me call you back?" Getting an answer, Troy hung up his phone and pulls over to the girl. His radio started to flicker and buzz, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Car trouble or something?" He asked her.

The only response he got was an innocent look on the girls face, followed by "Take me home."

"Sure, get in." Being in the car himself, Troy never saw that when she got in, through the windows of the car, it appeared as if she never got in. He could see her body, but through the windows, nobody else would be able too. "So where do you live?"

"At the end of Breckenridge Road." She sounded as if she were a million miles away.

Noticing her odd attire, he asked "You coming from a Halloween party or something?" With no response Troy looked at her. She was very pretty, very very pretty. A nervous laugh was let out before he changed his attitude. "You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here."

The woman just looked at him mournfully, and then seductivly pulled up her skirt, to reveal more of her thigh. Troy swallowed harshly. "Uh..huh."

Her voice still had that innocent sound, while her body said differently. "Will you come home with me?"

Hesitating for a moment, Troy looked at how pretty she was, then thought 'screw it.' "Uh..hell yeah." Thus driving off.

As they pulled up to an abandoned house at the end of the road, the woman just looked at it sadly. Troy thought that this was ridiculous, why were they here? "Come on, you don't live here."

The woman sounded sad, "I can never go home."

That confused him. A lot. "What are you talking about? No one even lives here. Where do you live?" He turns to her to only see that she has disappeared. He didn't even hear the car door. So getting out of his car he looked around to not see her anywhere, now becoming very nervous. "That's good. Joke's over okay. You want me to leave?"

He started to move near the house looking inside. "Hello? Hello?" A bird came flying out of the house and into his face, making him jump back completely startled. Troy yelled running back to the car and starts to drive away franticly. He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the woman sitting menacingly in the backseat. Yelling out in terror again he drives right through a 'Bridge Closed' sign, stopping half way across it. Finally his screaming is stopped, as blood is spattered onto the windows and windshield.

* * *

It was now bright and early in the day time, the Impala stopped at a gas station. Sam sat in the passenger seat with the door wide open as he rifled through a tattered box of tapes. Roxy sat in the backseat, her back to the windows and feet on the other side of the car, looking extensively at the papers which held information on the missing men. Dean walked over carrying food and waved some at Sam. "Hey, you want breakfast?"

"No thanks." Dean shrugged and walked to the other side. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? The three of you still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards. "

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked him.

Dean had to think about it for a second trying to remember, "Uh, Burt Aframian. And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal. "

"That sounds about right."

Dean got in behind the wheel and Sam closed his own door. Before speaking again Dean looked back at Roxy. "You're boots dirty?"

Without looking up she shrugged, "Probobly." Wondering why he asked she looked at him, "I don't really think they'd suit you anyways."

Deans face went flat, "Cute. Get 'em off." Roxy rolled her eyes, sliding the boots off as she manoeuvred herself to the middle of the car.

Sams hands left the box, clearly giving up. "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection. "

Roxy leaned to the front joining the conversation, "Whats wrong with it?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock. " Soundly like that was not the kind of music Sam wanted to listen too.

Dean just shook his head and picked up one of the tapes, "Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. " He put in the tape, blasting AC/DC's 'Back In Black'.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?" They were not still calling him that nickname.

Roxy just pinched his cheek, only to have her hand swatted away. "Whatever you say Sammy." Sam moved his eyes to Dean only to have another totally mature response.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's to loud." Dean turned of the volume, and drove off.

* * *

The car was quiet for the most part as they waited for Sam to get off the phone. Just as they passed a sign reading 'Jericho 7' Sam ended the call with a "Thank you." Dean beside him waited for him to talk. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess. "

The drive continued as they did what they were best at. Looked for signs of the weird and unusual, and Dean spotted it. "Check it out."

All set up around a beaten up car was a police crime scene. Several police cars, tape clearing off the car, various people in uniform milling around and several others conduction some sort of search underneath the bridge.

Roxy leaned forward in front of Sam, and opened up the front compartment. She grabbed 3 badges and tossed them to the boys in the front before getting out. "Lets go."

As they walked up they heard a conversation between 2 cops investigation the scene. One of the cops was yelling down to another down below. "You find anything?"

Only to receive a "No sir!" back. Another cop from the car spoke his mini-report.

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean." Being a cop he knew clean was always too suspicious.

The first cop changed topic more in the direction of the cars owner. "So this kid Troy, he's dating you're daughter isn't he?"

The other just had a "Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?"

That made him more sympathetic, it was his own daughters boyfriend. "Shes putting up Missing posters downtown."

This type of environment was not uncommon for the trio, waltzing up to the crime scene as if they belonged there. "You fellas had another one just like this last month, didn't you?"

The first cop looked confused at them. "And who are you?"

Sam, Dean and Roxy all flashed their badges. "Federal Marshall's." Dean told them in a professional voice.

The cop looked unconvinced for a moment, "You guys are a little young for Marshall's , aren't you?"

Roxy made her way over to inspect the car herself. She let out a meant to be fake laugh, "That's awfully kind of you. You did have another just like this, correct?"

"That's right. About a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

Sam looked at the cop, bringing up a question based on the conversation he had just heard. "So this victim, you knew him?"

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody." Nothing new to them. Small town occurrences were their thing. Big cities only meant either bigger trouble or hoax's.

Roxy thought about the men, she herself could find no connections. "So, any connection between the victims other then they were all men?"

The cop shook his head, "No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So whats the theory?" Sam asked him.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial Murder, kidnapping ring.." He started to name off a few general theories that cops typically came up with. Sam never thought there was anything wrong with that, he knew it's how they were trained. Like how they were trained to see the smaller details and know it was more then just humans wreaking havoc.

Dean finally put in his two cents. A two cents Sam and Roxy really wish he didn't. "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys."

Roxy turned to him wide eyed, as Sam stepped hard on his foot knowing it was time to leave. "Thank you for your time. Gentleman." They all started to walk away as Dean smacked Sams head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

Sam just responded more condescending, "Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Dean just stopped and moved his body to stand in front of him. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves. " Sam just cleared his throat, and Dean looked behind him to see a gruff looking sheriff and 2 FBI agents in suits.

The sheriff was the one to talk first. "Can I help you three?"

Dean just started to walk way, "No sir, we were just leaving. Agent Mulder, Agent Scully."

* * *

Downtown Jericho was small, well the whole town was small. Roxy tapped Deans arm and pointed over to a teenaged girl. She was tacking up posters with Troy's face on them. "I'll bet you that's her." She and Sam agreed as Dean walked over to the girl. "You must be Amy."

"Yeah." The girl said.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and your friend Roxy." She was always some sort of friend or associate when putting up a facade. Not that she blamed them, being not related made her look nothing like the brothers.

"He never mentioned you to me."

Dean played it off casually, "Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam added in.

A goth girl approached Amy putting a hand on her friends arm. She looked at the three of them and back to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Amy said again, not saying much at the moment.

"Mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked, hoping to gain the girls trust. Amy agreed as well as her friend, heading off with them into a diner's booth that was away from everyone else.

Amy started to explain to Troy's 'uncles' what she last heard from him. "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and uh, he never did. "

Sam questioned her further, "He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?"

"No, not that I can remember." Their conversation on the phone after all had been quite short.

Roxy noticed the pentagram necklace Amy was wearing. "I like your necklace."

Picking it up with her hand Amy smiled a bit. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents. With all that devil stuff."

Not being able to help herself, Roxy explained what It really meant at the risk of sounding like a freak. "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Correcting herself, realizing it sounded like she believed in magic.

"Okay, thank you 'Unsolved Mysteries'." Dean said sarcastically, only having Roxy eye roll at him, letting him continue on. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything." The girls just shared a look. "What is it?"

The goth girl looked like she thought she shouldn't say anything, but decided against not. "Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk. "

At the exact same time, Dean and Sam spoke in unison. "What do they talk about?"

Roxy grinned at them, 'how brotherly' she thought.

The goth girl continued. "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever. "

Local legends about people being murdered? This certainly narrowed down the options.

* * *

They were currently in the towns library, Dean trying many different searches on a hitch-hiking murder on Centennial. Nothing came up. Roxy got a sudden idea, and moved her hands to the keyboard. "Let me try."

Dean moved her away, "I got it."

Sam just shoved his chair out of the way, allowing Roxy to take over. Dean moved back and hit Sam. "Dude!" He exclaimed, annoyed that he helped her. "You're such a control freak."

Roxy just went back to the search engine, "So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths right?"

Sam suddenly knew where she was getting at, Dean on the other had had no idea. "Yeah?"

She started typing in, 'Female Suicide on Centennial Highway' on the search function. "Well, maybe it's not a murder." The search brought up a newspaper article 'Suicide on Centennial', and she opened it up, starting to read it. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty four years, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river. "

Dean asked her, "Does it say why she did it?"

He just got a yeah in response as Roxy continued to read, not sharing with the brothers. "What?" Sam asked this time.

"An hour before they found her she calls 9-1-1, apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die." She started to quote from a man's statement. "'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it' said husband Joseph Welch."

Dean leaned in and pointed to the bridge picture. "The bridge look familiar to you?"

* * *

The Impalas roar stopped as it pulled up slightly onto the bridge. Dean, Sam and Roxy all got out and peered over it's edge.

"So this is where Constance took a swan dive." He said to nobody in particular.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

Roxy turned her body, and looked around the bridge. "Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

Though she knew the conversation was about to take a very different direction as Sam asked, "Okay, so what now?"

Thus began the bantering between Sam and Dean, starting with Deans answer.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." His tone telling his brother how obvious that was. Their dad was missing, they were the ones who needed to find him. End of Story.

"Dean I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday."

"Right. Monday. The Interview."

"Yeah."

Roxy really hoped that this was the end and Dean would let Sam just go when Monday came. But she spoke too soon.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean didn't understand how he could possibly want that life, how Sam could think he could even get that life.

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and shes not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." This was something Sam didn't want to hear. He had been told this his whole life, rarely was he told that he can do and be whoever he wants. Was that even true anymore?

"And who's that?" Sam posed the question, despite knowing Deans answer. Though really, he was full and ready to argue about this.

"You're one of us." Dean didn't hesitate to say us. He knew Roxy. He knew what she thought of herself, and he was right. Bringing her into the conversation didn't even make her twitch. It was the truth.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to it." That on the other hand, Roxy did not agree with. Dean's reasons behind his argument were legitimate, but they were not Sams reasons for being a hunter, they weren't his drive behind his life, and neither was it Roxy's.

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back. "

Dean had enough. His fuming was kept in tact during this entire thing, but it broke. And breaking meant grabbing Sam by his shirts collar and slamming him up against the bridge side.

"Dean!" Roxy took a big step to him and grabbed his arm roughly, "Cut it out!"

Ignoring her Dean just looked Sam in the eye, letting the anger come out. "Don't talk about her like that."

Letting go of Sam and pulled out of Roxy's grip and walked to the Impala. Roxy looked at Dean walking away, Sam hit a nerve that he really shouldn't have. Poking the bear with Dean meant talking about his mother in any way that he didn't like.

Dean stopped though, seeing a woman in white standing on the bridge. Unbeknownst to them, it was the same woman who lured Troy to the old house. "Sam." Sam looked over, as well as Roxy.

The woman just looked at them sadly, before allowing herself to fall off the bridge, plummeting to the bottom. The trio ran over quickly to the spot, and saw no body in the waters below. "Where'd she go?"

Sam responded with an I don't know, unable to say anything else when the Impalas engine turned on along with it's headlights. "Who's driving the car?"

Dean slowly pulled out the keys from his jacket pocket and held them up. Roxy swallowed hard. The car jerked into motion as the car started up and headed straight for them. The three of them just ran in the opposite direction of the 'ghost car.'

"Guys? Go! Go!" Sam yelled in panic.

The three of them reached the bridges ledge, hurling themselves over top of it, evading the possessed car from running them over.

Sam and Roxy pulled themselves back up from the ledge and realized there was no Dean. "Dean?" The two moved to the ledge again hanging their upper torsos over top of it to look for him. "Dean!" Sam continued to yell.

A filthy and annoyed Dean crawled from the water and onto the mud surface, panting. "What?"

"Hey, you alright Peter Pan?" Roxy asked, smiling in much amusement.

Even more annoyed the before he yelled back, "I'm super!"

Dean got back up to the bridge and immediately checked the car for any damage, still caked in mud. He closed the top and leaned on it.

"Your car all right?"

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yelled into the night air in anger that anybody or thing other them himself touched his baby.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asked him.

Dean just threw his hands in the air in frustration, then flicked mud from his hands. Sam moved his head ever so closer to him and sniffed.

"You smell like a toilet."

Way to slowly for Dean's liking, both Sam and Roxy smiled at the same time, but decided it would be nicer to not laugh out loud at him, as he did fall of a bridge.

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a cheap motel, annoyed now at himself for dirtying up the seats. He was currently covered in dry mud, and not looking very attractive, neither Sam nor Roxy dared stand close to him. They walked up to the clerk and Dean slapped down a credit card. "One room please."

The old, grumpy looking clerk picked up the card and read the name. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

Sam was confused when he asked, "What do you mean?"

The clerk stopped frowning at the card and looked to him. "I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean and Sam looked at each other with a knowing look, and Roxy looked around. At least they were getting closer at finding Johns trail, they found his motel and possibly the alias hes still using.

After a rather un-intersting conversation with the clerk, they found Johns room and Sam picked the look at Dean and Roxy watched in directions to make sure nobody was looking at them. Sam and Roxy walk in and Sam bodily pulls Dean inside.

The motel room's state confirmed John was there. They look around the room. The walls organized madness - completely covered in newspaper clippings, maps, notes, arrows, and more. The floor is cluttered as well.

"Woah." Sam let out. It was odd seeing this again in a room. Hell it was odd being in a motel room again. 2 years away really got him used to what most people called a normal life.

They all made their way around the room, looking at different things. Roxy was immediately drawn to a wall with pictures of all the men, and information that John had gathered on them. If anyone found a connection between them it would have been John. That's something he was certainly good at; seeing the details no one else could.

Dean picked up a half-eaten burger and smelt it, pulling back at the foul smell. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least."

Sam bent down and fingered the salt on the floor. His eyebrows narrowed, "Salt, cats-eye shells... he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in. " He looked up and Saw Roxy looking at the papers. "What have you got there?" He asked her.

"Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common? I 've looked, hard, I can't find one at all, ghosts aren't random."

Sam crossed over to the walls and looked at the paper clippings. They included old articles and drawings, a post-it reading "Mortis Danse" and a scrap of paper that said "Woman In White" at the far end. "Dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?" Roxy looked over at him.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a Woman In White." Sam explained.

Dean turned to look at the pictures, "You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a Woman In White Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam noted, some did.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried? " Dean asked, not being able to see from where he was standing.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive." Sam told him still reading the articles.

"All right. Why don't you two, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." He said motioning to his still dirty self.

"Hey, Dean? What I said earlier... about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Sam started, but Dean interrupted him, holding his hand out.

"No chick-flick moments."

Sam just scoffed. "All right, jerk."

Dean looked at him before walking to the bathroom, "Bitch."

Hearing the door close, Roxy crossed her arms and leaned on the table near Sam. "Well that sounded familiar." She smiled at him.

Sam nodded in return walking over to the same table, leaning beside her. "Well it feels familiar. So I never got a chance to ask," Roxy's head turned to look at him. "You and me talk all the time, you didn't tell Dean about the interview?" He wasn't mad, just curious. He knew it was her choice to tell this brother and father about what was going on with him, but Sam assumed that they wouldn't want to hear it, especially from Roxy. Not if their own son or brother wasn't going to talk to them directly.

"What would I say? Hey Sams probably going to get into Law School how about you grab a beer and start telling me that I shouldn't be the one to tell you this." Her voice took on a slight edge, but not to much to indicate she was mad.

"You think so?" Sam didn't quite think that her and John clashed as much as they would like to believe. "The two of you work better then you give yourselves credit for. Remember the Tampa job?"

Roxy laughed remembering it very well, "That's true." There was a pause. "Hey, I..I'm sorry we had to bring you into this."

"Roxy.."

"No really. I know how much your space meant to you, still means to you!" She corrected herself. Uncrossing her arms, she gathered the words she was thinking of. "I guess what I'm saying is that, I'm glad you're here, but...I hope everything works out for you. A full-ride would be great."

Sam smiled at her, she supported him, always had. The two were so close that they almost instinctively supported each other. They didn't have that family bond that he had for his dad or Dean, she wasn't family. But she was the closest person to him that wasn't. They grew up together. They were each others best friends. "Thanks Roxy."

She smiled back as he put an arm around her and tugged her closer. Sam looked around the messy room and then back to her, "So he still doesn't know how to organize does he?"

Roxy just burst out laughing.

* * *

A little while later Dean came out of the bathroom fresh and clean. Roxy walked over, "Welcome back to the land of clean and hygienic. I feel safe to actually touch you now."

Dean took this in the only way he could, very dirty. "Well you know you can touch-" She held her hand up to stop him.

"Whatever dirty and perverted thing you are about to say, I do not want to hear it. I'm hungry, let's go get some food." She said tossing him his credit card.

Dean looked to Sam who was listening to his voice mail from Jessica. "Hey it's me. It's about 10:20..." Deans voice interrupted and Roxy put on her jacket.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, We're gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything? "

"No thanks." Sam said a little distracted wanting to listen to his voice mail.

"Aframian's buying." Sam just shook his head and went back to the message.

Dean and Roxy walked out to make their way to the car. "He's always disapproved of the scam part of money making."

"What a prude." Dean joked, earning a soft smack in the chest, curtiosy of Roxy's hand.

Dean looked over to see the two deputies from the day before talking to the old clerk. He pointed in their direction and said something else to them.

"Fuck." Dean muttered and pulled out his cell phone. Dean grabbed Roxy's waist and started to move in a bit of a different direction pulling out his phone. Confused Roxy looked back and saw them heading over to the pair. She moved her head back in front of her, and got annoyed.

"Why can they never just piss off?" She mutteretd to herself, getting quiet as Sam answered his phone finally.

"What?" Sams voice finally answered.

"Dude, five-oh take off." Dean informed him.

"What about you?"

They were right by them at this point. "Uh, they kind of spotted us. Go find Dad."

He hung up and the two turned around and grinned at them. Roxy nudging Dean's arm away from her. " Problem officers?" She asked in what John called the 'sweet voice'.

"Where's your other partner?" One of the deputies asked.

"Partner? What other partner?"

The deputy jerked his thumb back to the motel and Dean started to figdit nervously and Roxy's head twitched noticeably. What they didn't know is that inside, Sam had already pulled back the curtains and started to get out of the room.

The deputies went through all of the stuff they had on them and listed them off. "So. Fake U.S. Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

This is what being around each other for so long did to Dean and Roxy. At the exact same time they both responded, "My boobs." Then looked at each other, not expecting the other to have answered.

They proceeded to get slammed onto the cop car and hand cuffed behind their backs. Roxy turned back to the deputy cuffing her, "Well aren't you friendly. A little too friendly I might say though." She was just cut off by the cop starting to read off her and Deans rights.

Oh they've heard those enough times in their life.

* * *

Roxy and Dean sat at a desk, watching the cop from earlier walk in and place a box on it. "So, you want to give us your real names?"

Dean just repeated the same story from earlier they were asked. "I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent. This if my fiance Beth."

The cop looked unconvinced. "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

Oh they knew how much trouble they were in, they just knew they were going to get out of it. So Dean thought, hey, lets be a smart-ass in the mean while. "We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble, or uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect. "

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 he was 3." Roxy snapped at him. They always blamed Dean first. She could only guess that he looked like more of an asshole then she did a bitch.

"I know you've got partners, one of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean. This his?" Dean and Roxy were shocked to hear that he knew Dean's real name.

The Sheriff tossed a brown leather book onto the table. They recognized it immediately. That was Johns hunting logs. All they could do was stare at it. So the Sheriff decided to continue. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out- I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too. "

He flipped to a page that read 'DEAN 35-111'. They knew what that meant. John always left stuff like that.

"Now. You're stayin' right here until you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

* * *

Sam arrived at a grimy looking house and walked up to the door. As the knocked on it, his mind briefly wondered how Dean and Roxy were handling the Sheriff. The man he presumed to be Joseph Welch opened it. "Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah."

Sam had introduced himself as a reporter and made up a story, asking if he saw another man around asking questions. The two were walking down the driveway, Joseph holding the actual photo of his wife that they found earlier.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter. "

That sounded like his dad. "That's right. We're working on a story together."

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

Sam knew immediately, "About your wife Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried."

Sam was able to make it look like he had just forgotten. "And where was that again?"

Joseph looked mildly upset by the questions. "What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"It's fact checking. If you don't mind."

He took this as an acceptable reason and answered his previous question. "In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?"

Real genuine sadness bled through the words, "I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died. "

Starting up a new line of questioning he asked, "Mr. Welch did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph hesitated. "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam just started opening the car door before stopped and looked back at him. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a Woman In White?"

"A what?"

"A Woman In White. Or sometimes Weeping Woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story. " Sam explained to him.

"Boy I don't care for nonsense."

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again." Sam was completely serious. If this would get the man to tell him, then nothing else would.

"You think... you think that has something to do with.. Constance? You smartass!"

"You tell me." Sam tossed back.

Joseph started stammering with his words. "I mean, maybe... maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!"

* * *

It was into the night time, and the Sheriff had yet to give up on questioning Dean and Roxy. Nothing was going to get them to say what the numbers really meant. Wouldn't that bring up some interesting questions. Dean looked at the book again, and frustratedly leaned forward. "I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo."

The Sheriff himself looked frustrated for not getting the answer we wanted. "We gonna do this all night?"

Just then another deputy poked his head inside the room. "We just got a 9-1-1, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

He Sheriff looked at the pair. "Either of you gotta go to the bathroom."

"No." They responded in unison.

"Good." Dean and Roxy were then handcuffed to the table and the Deputy and Sheriff left.

Roxy looked at the door and then back at dean, nodding in a way that said this is silly. Her voice was light-hearted as well. "I think interrogation rooms are like a second home next to sofas."

Dean grinned at her. "You do get arrested a lot. I mean you always look like you're ready to stab someone in the heart. Makes you look suspicious." Dean joked as he casually leaned forward to snatch the paper clip sticking out of the book.

"There not always my fault." She debated back.

Dean already starting on the cuffs, looked at her, "You're right. Dallas was my dad's. Ah! There we go." Dean said triumphantly as he got loose of his cuffs and began working on Roxy's.

Free at last, Dean grabbed his dads journal and the two head out of sight from the door. They climbed down the fire escape and Roxy moved towards a phone booth. She dialled Sams number, and waited a few rings and Dean half leaned in the booth listening in. Roxy turned her body when Sam answered so Dean could hear. "Fake 9-1-1 phone call? I don't know, Sammy, that's pretty illegal." Roxy joked.

"You're welcome." Sam smiled.

"Listen, we gotta talk."

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman In White. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

Roxy butt in at his useful information for even more useful information to tell Sam. "Sammy, I need you to shut up for a second."

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

Roxy rolled her eyes dramatically. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. Hes gone. You're dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

"Dean's got his journal." If Sam wasn't paying attention, he would have been now.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?"

"Ah, the same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Both Dean and Sam noticed a slight tone in her voice, but only Dean really recognized it. He sighed.

"Coordinates. To where?" Sam asked her.

"Not sure yet."

Sam thought for a good moment before continuing. "I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Roxy, what the hell is going on?"

Sam looked up suddenly and dropped his phone. He saw Constance standing there in the road ahead of him. Quickly Sam tried to break but ended up zooming right though her, slowly coming to a stop.

"Sam? Sam!" Roxy's voice belted from the phone still on the ground.

Constance appeared in the Impala, sitting in the back seat. "Take me home." Sam didn't respond. "Take me home!"

Sam gripped the steering wheel, glaring at her from the rear-view mirror. "No." He said firmly.

Constance glared at him and the doors suddenly locked by themselves. Sam struggled to try and re-open them but the gas pedal pressed down by itself and drove off in the direction of the old Breckenridge house, pulling to a stop in front of it.

Sam looked at her from the mirror. "Don't do this."

"I can never go home." She told herself.

"You're scared to go home." Sam told her, knowing what she had done to kill herself. But the wasn't there. She appeared on Sams lap, aggressively sexual.

"Hold me. I'm cold."

Sam held firm. "You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!"

"You will be. Just hold me."

Constance kissed him, but Sam Struggled to get away from her and reached for the key in the ignition. She pulled back and disappeared, and a moment later Sam yelled in pain as her image flickered in front of him, stabbing her hand into his chest. Just then a gunshot went off, startling her. Outside the shattered glass is Dean and Roxy, still firing at her. Sam managed to sit forward and put the car into drive. "I'm taking you home."

The car sped forward and smashed the thin walls of the house, forcing her inside. Dean and Roxy ran to meet him. "Sam!" Dean reached him first. "Sam! You okay?"

"I think.." He tried moving.

"Can you move?" Dean asked, offering his help.

"Yeah. Help me?"

As Dean helped Sam out of the car, Roxy stood away from them, gun in hand staring at Constance. She picked up a large picture frame with her and her two children. She looked at it distraught and drops the photo backing away from it. She made a bureau fly against the brothers pinning them to the car, and Roxy held up her gun ready, but the rug moved from under her, knocking her rather ungracefully on her back.

The lights started to flicker. Constance looked at her house scared, She wasn't doing it. Water began to pour from the upstairs and two children, a boy and girl from the picture were at the top holding hands. "You've come home to us Mommy." They said at the same time. Constance looks more distraught then before, as her kids flicker to stand in front of her and embrace her tightly. The woman screamed out into the night, and started to flicker. The kids and her began to melt into water, with her screaming until she was no more.

The bureau moved away from Sam and Dean enough to push it away from them, and Roxy had already stood up, moved with them to look at the spot where she vanished.

"So this is where Constance drowned her kids." She realized.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean said proudly as he slapped Sam on the chest where his wound was. Sam whimpered in slight pain.

Sam regained himself and looked at Roxy who was now looking at him. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Roxy's mouth fell open. She looked away for a second before punching him in the arm.

"Hey! I saved your ass."

The two moved over to Dean looking at the Impala. Very seriously he looked at Sam. "I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you. "

Sam laughed and the three of them piled in, heading out to the road.

* * *

With one headlight out, the Impala teared down the road, Sam in the front seat with a flashlight tucked under his cheek, a ruler in hand, journal placed beside him and a map on his lap.

"Okay, here's where Dad went, it's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded, "Sounds charming. How far?"

Sam took another look, "About six hundred Miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean said out loud doing the math in his head.

Sam looked at him, hesitating. "Dean, Um.."

"You're not going." Dean almost snapped.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam explained to him, this was important to him.

Dean knew it was important to Sam, but he still nodded his head, feeling disappointed. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll take you home."

It was still night by the time they got back to Sams apartment. Sam got out of the car, but poked his head back in for a moment. "Hey, call me if you find him?"

Dean just nodded. "And maybe I'll hook up with you later, huh?" Sam just continued.

"Yeah, all right." Just as Sam started to walk away, Dean yelled out to him. "Sam? You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

Sam just looked at him, "Yeah." And walked into his apartment.

* * *

It was dark and quiet. On the table Sam saw a plate of cookies and a note with Jessica's hand writing on it reading 'Missed you! Love you!'. Sam picked one up and ate it, as he walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed smiling. Blood dripped onto his face and Sam flinched.

Opening his eyes Sam gasped in horror. Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, pale skinned and bleeding from the abdomen. "No!" Sam yelled loudly. But it was no use, Jessica burst into flames from the outside, and consuming her body.

Dean kicked in the front door and He and Roxy ran in the room. Roxy just looked in horror at her on the ceiling, while Dean made a grab for Sam, and looked up horrified at Jessica. "Sam! Sam!" He grabbed Sam and together they all ran out the door.

Sam just yelling, "Jess! Jess! No!" Struggling the entire way as flames finally engulf the apartment.

* * *

Outside, this was familiar scene to that of 22 years ago. A fire truck was parked outside, with firemen and police alike keeping back watchers on the street. Roxy looked and then turned away waking to the car. Sam was loading a shotgun from the trunk, Roxy and Dean look at each other then at Sam. His face was set in a mask of desperate anger. With a sign and nod, he tossed in the shot gun.

"We've got work to do."

Sam then slammed the trunk shut.


	3. Dad's Single Most Valuable Possesion

**Here is it! Chapter 3! I spent so much time writing these first couple chapters that it is now the last day of the long weekend. Don't regret a thing. So, here is Wendigo.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Anything you recgonize is not mine. Only Roxanna is mine. If I did own Supernatural, there would be little to no plot and nobody would watch it.**

**Remember, read and if you choose to Review, you'll give you a big prize. Plus, I'm such an attention-(bad word), so go on my profile and Check out the trailer for the fanfiction. Plus I've posted up a picture of Roxanna, and her Moro Barong Sword featured in this chapter. **

* * *

Blackwater Ridge  
Lost-creek, Colorado

To the group of boys who were placed in their campsite, this was the perfect spot. Open forest, flat space for the tents to be, it was exactly what the boys had been looking for. They had been there for a few days with nothing to bother them, so they lay safe in their tents, Oblivious to the growling creature stalking them out in the dark. Inside one of the tents sat two boys laying down with video games in hand.

"Dude, you're cheating." The first boy, Brad accused the other, Gary.

Though Gary just scoffed at him, "No, you just suck." The sounds of video game action was heard over their voices, and muffled the growling sounds that were growing closer to the tents.

In a tent alone sat one other boy. He held up a cell phone recording a video message. "Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow. " He snapped the phone shut and got ready to send it to the girl, Hailey.

Back inside the ten with the gamers, Brad snapped his game shut and got up, moving to the edge of the tent. "Hey, where ya goin'? My moment of victory."

"Nature calls." Gary had responded. He zipped open the tent and made his way to a tree to relieve himself. He looking around and saw the trees rustling near him. Along with a loud growl, both Brad and Tommy heard Gary scream from outside.

"Brad?" Gary yelled to him, while he heard Tommy from his tent ask what was going on. Gary himself moved his head out of the tent too see what happened, when he screamed and was then pulled from his tent.

Tommy sat in his tent alone, and now very scared. He quickly turned out his lantern hoping it wouldn't alert his presence to whatever was outside. A shadow flew by his tent and Tommy swirled to see what it was. But the shadow kept moving around his tent, and with every flash of a shadow, Tommy swirled around to try and see. But then it got quiet. It got very quiet, and only laboured breathing was heard in the silence. Finally claws started shredding the side of the tent apart, gaining access inside.

Tommy's screams were the last screams to be heard that night.

* * *

Palo Alto, California

It was a cemetery Sam was walking in. He was holding flowers and looking not quite so like himself. Visiting Jessica's grave was going to be hard for him, it was hard for him even to think properly as of late. He neared the grave and started to speak, still wishing she was here. "I..um.." He started to say before quietly laughing to himself. It was hallow though, like no real emotion associated with laughter could ever be felt. "you always said roses were...were lame so I brought you uh..." Sam couldn't even finish it. His eyes fell onto the small picture of her on the grave stone, and he started to choke on his words. He continued on, holding back his tears. "Jess...oh God...I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth. "

Sam bent down to lay the flowers on the stone, but a dead hand shot up from the ground and grabbed Sams wrist, jerking him awake to find himself back in the Impala.

"You okay?" Deans voice brought Sam back from his post-dream trance state, and felt his heart rate slow down a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He was fine, it was just a dream. It wasn't real.

Dean nodded, not really believing it, but accepted the answer anyways. "Another nightmare?" He asked him, even though he knew it obvious was. He wasn't going to just suddenly stop dreaming about her and get over it, especially not this soon. Dean just hated seeing his brother like this.

Sam just cleared his throat, and Dean continued on. "You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam laughed, "In your whole life you never once asked me that." Why was he starting now?

"Just thought you might want to, never mind." Dean said retracting the offer.

'Oh, that's why.' Sam thought. "Look man, you're worried about me, I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay." Dean barley made a response to that, so he just changed the subject slightly. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

Dean took in a big breath, knowing where Sam was going with this. He wanted to go back, he thought maybe the answer was right there, he just didn't see it. Dean couldn't stand seeing his brother like this, so desperate for answers like never before. "Sam, we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica... "

"We gotta find dad first." Sam finished for him, like he's heard this speech a few times.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do." Dean tried explaining to him, but Sam was hardly listening now. Just looking out the window at the passing trees.

Roxy, who had remained quiet through the whole conversation, finally spoke up. Looking from the map, out the window then to the front where the brother sat. "You know whats weird? These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge."

Dean spared a glance behind him, "What about it?" before turning back to the road. Sam had turned intently back at her, since he didn't need to focus on driving.

"There's nothing there, it's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" She explained. There couldn't be anything out there for them that would be useful, why would the middle of the woods be useful?

Driving past a sign that read 'Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado', there was a building just ahead that looked like a visitors centre. Perfect place to check out the scoop on the are. "Hey, stop right up there." Roxy said quickly. She put the map away before they started to pile out and into the centre. Sam was the first to take a look around at the information, Roxy had picked up a pamphlet on camping in the area, while Dean just checked out the place.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sams voice interjected the quiet.

Dean just looked at a picture with the most ridiculous size bear, and a man with it. "Dude check out the size of this freakin bear." Roxy looked up and her head shook back slightly in shock. That thing looked like it could eat a small child in one go.

Sam walked up to the picture with Dean. "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure."

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" The ranger had walked into the room hearing Sam and Dean talk, knowing that the woods themselves were nice, but heading out there would be atrocious.

Roxy put the pamphlet down and walked over to them, "Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." The guy narrowed his eyes at her, her story wasn't terrible was it?

"Recycle man." Dean joked.

The ranger eyed the three for a moment before, he mentally rolled his eyes. "Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl right?"

Dean decided to just roll with the new story, best way to get information was to play along. "Yes, yes we are, Ranger..." he leaned in to read his fairly long last name on the name tag. "Wilkinson."

The Ranger looked at them disapproving, "Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it?" Dean just shook his head, agreeing with him. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brothers just fine. "

"We will. That Hailey girl's quite a pistol huh?" Dean joked, basing his mask off what the ranger had told him.

"That's putting it mildly."

They almost made their way to leave, when an idea sprung in Deans head. So he decided to go with his gut and turn back to the ranger. "Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit you know so she could see her brothers return date."

The ranger agreed, probably hoping it would get Hailey of his back. They all walked out of the centre with Dean laughing slightly. Sam looking a little annoyed at him "What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?"

Dean didn't understand where he was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam explained as if Dean were slow.

"I dunno maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it." He and Roxy just looked at Sam, what was going on with him all of the sudden.

"What?"

"Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?" Dean asked him, trying to say in a nice way, you're acting weird.

"Since now." Was all Sam had to say to him about it, why did he need to explain this to them?

Before Dean could respond Roxy just grabbed Sams arm and started pulling him with her, "Come on Sam, just get in the car we can fight later."

* * *

The Impala pulled up to the house and they all walked up to the door, with fake park ranger badges at hand and ready. Hailey opened the door, but kept the screen one closed being cautious. "You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

Hailey hesitated, "Let me see some ID."

The three of them pulled out their badges and held them close up to the screen door for her to see, waiting for her approval. She opened up the screen door a moment, "Come on in."

"Thank you." Dean smiled before entering. Hailey took a glance at the Impala sitting out in the front, then looked at Dean.

"That yours?" She asked him.

He told her yes, and was quite surprised when she said "Nice car." Roxy smirked a bit and looked back at the car herself. Already she was starting to like this girl.

Hailey continued on with the things she was doing before, waiting for the questions to come as they stood inside. She brought bowls from the kitchen to her brother sitting at the dining table as Sam started the questioning. "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

Hailey seemed to have expected that question. "He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos...but we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam noted.

"He's got a satellite phone too." Hailey countered back, she knew what would happen and what wouldn't have happened out there.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in." Roxy offered up.

"He wouldn't do that." Hailey's brother, Ben threw at her in a less then-friendly way.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other. " Hailey explained to Roxy.

Roxy thought about it for a moment, "Can I see the pictures he sent you?" She asked her.

"Yeah." Hailey agreed. She and Roxy walked over to the desk, where Roxy sat down in the chair, and Hailey opened the laptop for her, playing the last video he sent. "That's Tommy." She said pressing play.

Tommy's voice then projected out in the room. "Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow. " Roxy's brows furrowed, seeing something in the videos background that obviously no one else did.

"Well, we'll find your brother, we're headin' out to Blackwater ridge first thing." Dean said reassuring. Hailey nodded.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Sam and Dean both gave her a look. "Look. I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

Dean completely understood her determination. He was just like that with Sam, not only Sam, but the reason he was here in the first place was that we was looking for his dad. "I think I know how you feel."

Roxy looked up to Hailey and motioned to the videos playing on the laptop. "Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Dean, Sam and Roxy sat at a table in the local bar, watching Roxy as she pulled some old newspaper articles to show them from the seat across from them. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found. "

"Any before that?" Dean asked, suspecting she had more to say.

"Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork. Sam, show Dean what I found." Sam pulled out his laptop that Roxy was using earlier in the day.

"Okay watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out. " He played the video frame by frame, and showed that there was a shadow of something movie extremely fast outside of Tommy's tent.

Dean realized that had to be something fast. "Do it again."

Sam played those 3 frames one more time for him. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move. " Roxy told Dean.

Dean leaned over and hit his little brother in the arm. "Told ya something weird was goin on."

Sam just ignored his little comment and finished off with the last bit of information they had found. "Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive. "

"Is there a name?" Dean asked hopefully. Sam just slowly smiled.

* * *

The three of them stood in an old house, talking to a Mr. Shaw, the kid who survived the so called grizzly attack in '59. It seemed the old man just wished to be left alone at first. "Look ranger, I don't know why you're askin me about this. It's public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a... "

"Grizzly?" Sam suggested as the answer. "Is that what attacked them?"

Mr. Shaw paused for a moment, as if contemplating on whether or not to say anything else about the attack. He settled on staying quiet and just nodding.

Dean saw the look that he had. He just knew that that's not what he really thought. There was more to the story, he just wasn't going to say anything. At least not without a prompt. "The other people that went missing that year... those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it. "

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did. " He told them, a sound of old defeat in his voice.

Roxy moved closer to him, "Mr. Shaw what did you see?"

The old man took in a large breathe, remembering the night vividly, yet he didn't. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like... no man or animal I ever heard. "

"And it came at night?" Sam asked him, and got a nod in response. "Got inside your tent?"

It was like that question sent him back. He really saw his younger self in his mind, back in the cabin that night. Then, it all just came out, whether these 'rangers' would really believe him or not. "It got inside our cabin. I was sleepin in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screamin'. "

"It killed them?" Sam asked him.

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive...been askin myself that ever since. Did leave me this though." His hand moved to the collar of his shirt, pulling it down to reveal 3 scars, looking like they were left by something with huge claws. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

Afterwords, they left the Shaw house to discuss what they had just heard. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls." Dean stated in his matter-of-fact voice.

Roxy nodded, "He's an older man, I mean probably grew up in a religious house, first thing he's going to relate to a dramatic experience is a demon."

Sam agreed full-heartetly. "Exactly. So it's probably something else, something corporeal."

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor." Dean teased.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asked both of them.

Dean thought about it for a moment as they reached the Impala. "The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." He opened up the trunk, and propped it open with a shotgun. He grabbed a duffel bag and a few pistols, shoving them inside.

"We can't let Hailey go out there though. It'd be way to dangerous for her not knowing whats out there." Roxy added in, thinking about the girls safety.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean sarcastically asked her.

"Yes actually." Roxy snapped back, not thinking she deserved the sarcasm.

Maybe Dean had to explain it more, while Roxy grew up with them, she didn't exactly know what it was like to have a brother. "Her brother's missing Roxy. She's not just gonna sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend."

What Sam said next actually shocked them both. "Finding Dad's not enough?" He said angry, moving the shot gun to slam the trunk shut. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean just stared at him, not really knowing how to respond.

"What?" Sam asked, as if he didn't get why he was being looked at.

Dean shrugged and tossed the duffel bag at him. "Nothing." He walked over to the drivers side of the Impala, and caught Roxy's eye. Without needing words, her eyes just yelled Jessica. Sam had been like this since Jessica. The two shared a sad look, getting into the car, wishing that his pain could get go away. Maybe not completely move on, but at least be able to function on something other then anger and revenge.

* * *

The next morning, the sky was bright and clear, and it was perfect hiking weather. A guide was speaking to Hailey about her brother. "I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come."

"Roy-" Hailey tried to argue back, but it was useless. Useless at least, for him to keep his opinions to himself.

"Look you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe, I think Ben's safest at home

The conversation however ended when the roar of a car was heard pull to a stop. Hailey, Ben and Roy looked over to the the Impala parked, and the 3 'Park rangers' from before exit. Dean yelled over, "You guys got room for 3 more?"

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked, not expecting them to show up. Roy didn't even know who these people were; they were certainly not coming. He didn't even want Ben there.

"Who are these guys?" He asked Hailey.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue. " Hailey said, not very impressed that they were here.

Roy looked at them with a ridiculous look, "You're rangers?" He asked skeptically.

"That's right." Dean confirmed.

Hailey looked at what they were all wearing and realized, what did they think this was? A trip to the mall? "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

Dean just smirked, walking past her. "Well sweetheart I don't do shorts."

Roy was not amused however. "What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there, her brother might be hurt."

Roxy intervened the children's little argument. "Believe me, We know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all.

Meanwhile on the safe part of the woods, Tommy was hanging by his hands in some sort of cave, his friend Gary close by him also hanging by the hands. Gary heard a noise and looked down the tunnel and saw the shadow of the creature which took them. It drew close to him, and Tommy quickly tried to move his body in the opposite direction, and shut his eyes trying to block the sight of his friend being eaten alive. Though unfortunately for him, he could never block out or forget the sound of it.

* * *

Sam was right, this was no nature hike. It was hot, it was rough terrain, and the three hunters were dressed for anything but the wilderness. Roy and Dean were up near the front, Hailey and Ben in the middle, and with Sam and Roxy pulling up the back. Roxy looked up at the sky and squinted. She pulled an elastic band from her wrist and began pulling all of her hair back into a pony tail, not having to worry about it anymore. She looked over at Sam, and felt her heart break. He was looking forward at the woods ahead, but his eyes said he was focused else where.

Sam, sensing she was looking at him, turned his head to see that she was. "You okay?" Roxy shook her head to bring her back to real life, trying to play herself off like she wasn't thinking about anything.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just..." She trailed off, not being able to come up with a convincing story. Sam realized that she was thinking back to that night, feeling sorry for him. "I know that it really means nothing at this point but-"

Sam just cut her off, "Roxy don't. It wasn't your fault. It..it was mine."

"Sam no it wasn't!"

"It was, if I had told her about me, she would have been..maybe she could have been safe." Sam looked down, that mask came through his features again. His jaw clenched and face full of anger. Roxy stopped, watching him stop in his place, clearly having difficulties continuing on like this. He tried taking deep breathes to control his emotions, praying it would help. Roxy took a step forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Sam, do not blame yourself. What happened to Jessica, it was the thing. Even if she did know, there was no guarantee it would have made her safer." Sam was now looking at her. "I guess what Im saying is, I just hate seeing you like this. I know It'll take you some time to..I don't know, adjust? To all this?" Sam looked at her, glad that she was there for him. "Don't beat yourself up over this. We are going to find the thing that killed her and your mom, and kill it ourselves. All of us, together." Sam smiled at her, reaching up and squeezed the hand on his arm with his own.

The sweet moment however, was interrupted by Roy's draining now killing whatever good emotion had been there. "Come on ladies, lets get a move on. This isn't a soap opera!"

Their hands dropped and Roxy glared up at him. "When this is over with I'm going to punch that nagging dipshit in his precious parts."

"I second that." They started to walk again, catching up to the rest of the group, their air between them now a little less angry and tense then it had been before.

Up near the front, Dean started chatting it up with Roy. "Roy, you said you did a little hunting?"

"Yeah, more then a little." Roy told him, very condescending.

"Uhhuh...What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked, nice and mocking.

"Mostly buck sometimes bear. "

Dean decided another angle on this guy would do some good. "Tell me, uh...Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Though he never got an answer as Roy pulled him back, keeping a grip on him. "Whatcha doin Roy?"

Roy just looked at him with a high superiority look and poked his stick into the ground below, setting off a bear trap. "You should watch where you're stepping...ranger." Roy sneered at him walking off ahead.

Roxy just walked beside him, tapping him on the arm sympathetic. He looked at her trying to loosen up that awkward moment. "It's a bear trap." She smiled at him, slightly amused and the two continued walking.

Hailey picked up her pace so she was in step with Dean. She was starting to get suspicious, more then a little suspicious and damn it all she was going to make him answer her. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?" She pulled his arm back to a halt, and Roxy stopped with him.

Dean contemplated telling her the truth or a lie, but he realized how much he could understand what she was thinking. She lost her brother, and she was determined to find him. That was a bit of a parallel with him and his dad. So he settled for the truth. "Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

Roxy looked at him wide-eyed, shock at how blunt he was. "Why didn't you just tell me that from the start? " Hailey asked him.

Dean shrugged. "I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever. So we okay?"

Hailey really understood why they were here. She figured she couldn't really be mad or suspicious or anything anymore. Dean was right, they were in the same boat.

"Yeah, okay. "

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean asked, as he pulled out probably the biggest bag of Peanut MnMs Hailey had ever seen. He popped one in his mouth and started hiking more. Roxy reached her hand in, taking a few for herself.

"Most honest you've ever been with a woman?" Roxy would be lying if she said that statement didn't make her curious.

Dean looked at her, "Well, I'm not honest with woman."

"Yeah? What about me?" Roxy asked, almost a little offended.

Clearly he realized that it sounded like he wasn't honest with her, when he was. "Okay, I'm not always honest with woman. But I am with you, thought that didn't really need any explanation. Plus If I said I was the most honest there other then you would have sounded-"

Roxy finished for him, now not offended. "A little sappy. But you are honest with me. I mean you did tell me about Rhonda Hurley-"

Deans eyes went comically wide and stopped, moving his body in front of her, smacking his hand over her mouth. He glared at her, while she stood there, chewing and swallowing waiting for him to speak. "What did I say about mentioning that?"

He got a very muffled, "Not to do it?"

He nodded his head as if to say, Exactly. He felt her smirk behind his hand and he smirked back, letting go. They started hiking again the mood still joking and funny so Dean couldn't resist.

"Bitch."

* * *

A few hours of more hiking, Roy came to as top, looking around "This is it...Blackwater Ridge."

"What are the coordinates?" Sam asked, just to be sure.

Roy pulled out his GPS and looked at it. "35-111." Well, here they were. The place John had sent the, along with 2 siblings and guide looking for their brother. Did John know these people would be here or was it just a coincidence? None of the three hunters could tell at this point.

The three of them were a little more secluded, "You hear that?" Dean asked them.

They looked around, trying to get a feel for the area. "Yeah, not even crickets." Sam answered. Something wasn't right about the area, but only the three of them seemed to notice. It was only natural, they spent their entire lives being trained to notice things that to the naked eye would go un-seen.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Roy announced, choosing a direction.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam warned, he didn't like Roy but being alone out here could mean some serious trouble.

"That's sweet...don't worry about me." He mocked once more, his condescending attitude was really started to get on their last nerves.

"All right, everyone stays together. Lets go." Dean told the other two, all heading in the direction that Roy was in.

"Hailey, over here." Roy yelled out. Immediately she ran to his voice, as did everyone else to see a shock. The campsite was a colossal mess. The tents were ripped to shreds, completely soaked in blood where the rips were. Ben was in total fear, and Hailey started to panic. She dropped her backpack and moved around she site. "Tommy!"

"Shh!" Sam tried to lower her voice, but she just ignored, calling her brothers name over and over hoping he would by some miracle answer back. "Shh!" Sam hushed her again, this time she actually stopped.

"Why?" Sam just looked around the woods, weary.

"Something might still be out there. " Sam said.

"Sam!" Deans voice called him over. He ran over as well as Roxy. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I'll tell you what...that's no skin walker or black dog."

Hailey bent down and picked up Tommy's cell phone with spattered blood on it, and saw the backpack torn open. She couldn't help herself as she started to cry, she couldn't imagine her brother being able to survive an animal attack like this. Roxy heard her and ran over, putting an arm around her shoulder, and the other on her arm trying to comfort the distraught girl. "Hey, he could still be alive."

They were all distracted by a new sound. "Help! Help!" What sounded like a man calling for help. The 6 of them ran off to a spot in the woods.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here didn't it?" Hailey asked, sure that it did, but Roxy was worried about that very thing.

"Everybody back to camp." She said, almost quietly, but was the first one to start running back. By the time they got there, they found their own camp torn up and some important supplies missing.

"Our packs!" Hailey exclaimed.

Roy looked around, and felt very frustrated. "So much for my GPS and my satellite phone."

Hailey looked at Dean, Sam and Roxy, feeling like they knew more then they were letting on. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam told them all, but Roy did indeed notice the 'it.' Clearly this was just some a-hole who was desperate for supplies.

"You mean some one some nut job out there just stole all our gear." He wanted to yell out, but remained an angry voice at normal volume.

Roxy looked at Dean and Sam. "I need to speak with you two.." She glanced at the others before back. "Privately." They walked some distance away from the rest of the group before Roxy turned on Dean. "Good, I need to see John's journal." Dean handed it to her, letting her flip through the pages. "Alright, check that out." She said pointing to a picture that, unknown to them, looked exactly like the creature that came down the cave's tunnel after Tommy and Gary.

Dean looked at it, not understanding that this could we a Wendigo, as the tittle on the page claimed. "Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

Sam thought Roxy had a valid point. "Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice. " He started explaining, remind Dean of it's common hunting skills, the same as the one's they just witnessed themselves.

"Great." Dean started, taking out the pistol. "Well then this is useless." Roxy gave Dean back his fathers journal.

Sam looked back to the group, "We gotta get these people to safety." The three of them walked back. "All right listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more...complicated."

"What?" Hailey asked in confusion.

Roy just scoffed at them. "Kid don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

Roxy started walking over to him, "It's not him, he's worried about, if you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now. "

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy said, trying to size her up, but Roxy didn't let that happen.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you."

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight." Dean got a look on his face, knowing how close he was to pushing her a little to far to the edge.

She walked straight up to him and looked him in the face, her voice low and surprisingly intimidating. "Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Sam walked beside her, sensing her need for backup. Just as he suspected, Roy didn't let up.

He laughed in her face. "You know you're crazy right?"

Sam took a large step towards him, his voice protective. "Yeah? You ever hunt a win-" Roy pushed him hard.

"Roy!" Hailey yelled at him.

"Chill out!" Dean yelled himself at the 3, finally intervening and trying to separate the hunters from the hunter.

"Stop; stop it, everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him. " Hailey told them, this was her mission, and whether they thought it was safe or not, Tommy wasn't safe, so she was going to keep looking.

Dean nodded, understanding her. "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

Hailey looked a mix of interest and confused. "How?"

* * *

Now night-time and dark, everyone made a small campsite, with a few of them sitting around a fire. Dean and Roxy were on the outside, drawing symbols on the dirt paths in parts of the site. Hailey looked at them skeptically. "One more time, that's...?"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean explained to her, well aware at how crazy it sounded. Roy just laughed.

Roxy walked right by him, staring him int he face with the same voice she used from earlier. "No one likes a sceptic Roy." She said, putting much emphasis on his name. He glared at her, as she did him before Roxy turned and sat down beside Sam, with Dean across him from.

"You wanna tell me what's goin on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean..." Sam started to lamely argue back, but Dean refused to let his behaviour go.

"No you're not fine, you're like a powder keg man it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

"Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam tried to tell him.

"Yeah you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean even agreed at this point.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find dad. I mean why are we still in here? " Sam started up that same argument from a few hours earlier.

Dean held up their dad's journal. "This is why...this book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business." Roxy outwardly flinched at family business. She felt like she needed to get over this. She was 25 for Christ sake and still did she get all bunged up about being in the Winchesters family business. She was a Fay. The last one, just interfering in their lives. Roxy didn't even realize how long she hadn't been paying attention, missing a few details of the conversation probably.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants; tell us where he is?" Sam tried to argue, his dad wasn't being fair to them about all of this.

"I dunno. But the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it." There it was. That clearly didn't take long to come out. The soldier in him, he let it slip for a short amount of time, but there it was.

"Dean, no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." Sam's voice was trying not to break. It was getting harder for him to deal with this, not being able to do what he wanted and kill the son of a bitch that did it.

"Ok, all right, Sam we'll find them I promise. Listen to me, you've gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Sam felt that this was the same speech Roxy had given him a bit earlier, but much less soft and to the deep core of his heart that Roxy did. Then again, this was Dean. And in every way possible, Dean was the opposite of girly.

"How do you do it? How does dad do it?" Sam asked looking between Roxy and his brother.

"Well for one...them." Roxy nodded her head over to Hailey and Ben, then to Dean allowing him to finish her thought.

"I mean I figure our family's so screwed to hell; maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many sons of bitches as I possibly can."

"Help me! Please! Help!" The Wendigo's cries broke the moment, trying to get them into the dark woods.

They all stood up, Dean trying to keep the situation under control, but his voice was less them calm. "He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put."

"Inside the magic circle." Roy said sarcastically, which caused the hunters to glare at him.

"Help! Help me!" The Wendigo continued to cry and lure then out.

That's when Roy realized, "Ok that's no grizzly."

"It's ok, you'll be all right I promise. " Hailey told Ben, trying to comfort him. But when more noises were heard close by, Hailey screamed and her and her brother fell down over the log.

"It's here." Sam announced, nervous as hell. Wendigos were one of the few creatures he hated hunting, the woods at night was just too much of a vulnerable place to be.

The growls got louder, and Roy fired his gun into the woods several times. "I hit it!" Roy yelled at the growling slowed, so he ran off into the woods.

"Roy! No, Roy!" Dean yelled, and turned to Hailey and Ben, as Sam and Roxy already ran off to follow him. "Don't move." He ran with them, gaining up.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy managed to yell out before the Wendigo reached down, and snapped his neck.

"Roy!" Roxy yelled out one last time, before they knew they could do no more that night.

* * *

The rest of the night was long, and uneasy. Hailey and Ben and agreed to let Dean explain everything in the morning, so they went off near the fire and fell asleep. However, the rest of them were not so quick to sleep. They each stationed themselves at a spot on the outskirts of the camp, making a triangle with their places. Dean spent most of his night pacing pack and forth between two trees, trying to come up with a way to explain everything to these people. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it was something that had to be done. For a moment, it also went to Roxy, thinking about the way she accidentally winced when he said 'The family business'. Whether they wanted to or not, they were going to have to talk about it; about this whole family-oriented situation and her non-family involvement.

Roxy placed herself at one of the more lonely ends of the camp. She sat on a log, staring out into nothing in particular. In her hands she held a Moro Barong sword in her hands, slightly modified, for weight reduction there were 4 or 5 holds drilled into it, Roxy not being able to as easily carry such a heavy weapon with her. It was her first real weapon that belonged to her. Sam and Dean's were some kind of gun. She remembered getting it, she had found herself with another, older hunter, and she picked it up and used it on the monster they were hunting. He let her have it. To Roxy, it felt like the knife was symbolic to her. It represented the person she grew up to be, as well as the independence that came with it. The Winchesters were a family, Roxy was close to them, but not in that family, so whenever she was alone, she'd take the sword out of her jacket, and just run her fingers over it.

Sam sat at the hollow of a tree, a little ways off from Hailey and Ben. For the first part of the night, he found himself without thought, just fixated on the ground. That was until he noticed what his hand has been playing with. It was a bracket that he had on his watch, then it all came crashing back. It was Jessica's. Sam thought back to his conversation with Dean and Roxy the night before. The first thing he wanted to do was to find Jessica's killer, avenge her death and try to find some peace with it. But Dean was right, in order to find her killer, they needed to find their dad. But if he wouldn't let them find him, they needed to do what Dean said, save as many people along the way. He wasn't going to be able to really focus as much as he wanted to on the hunts, but nothing will make that dark feeling in his gut leave. Nothing would make the image of Jessica's smiling face morphing into the one of her on the ceiling go away, but they were right. He could save as many people as possible, and for now, Sam guessed that was good enough.

Later on in the morning time, Dean was in the camp with Hailey and Ben, finishing explaining everything to them. Neither of the two could really believe any of it. "I don't...I mean these types of things they aren't supposed to be real. " Hailey exclaimed, grabbing Deans attention.

"I wish I could tell you different."

Hailey had a thought that scared her. "How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

Deans answer didn't help. "We don't. But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" She asked with curiosity.

"Kind of runs in the family." Well, family plus one. It's not that Dean thought she was to sensitive about the whole thing, he understood how she felt. Dean just wished that Roxy would stop taking it as an insult whenever it was brought up. They all knew, she wasn't family, but she was the closest thing they had outside of it.

Almost as if it were on cue, Sam walked over. "Hey. So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

Dean was glad that Sams depressing attitude had seemed to diminish for now. "Well hell, you know I'm in."

Roxy walked over, placing the sword back in her jacket as she neared the group. "Maybe we should explain a little more about this thing." She pointed out looking at Dean, he nodded and let her continue. She turned to face Hailey and Ben. "Wendigo is a cre-Indian word. It means evil that devours."

"They're hundreds of years old." Dean continued to explain. "Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter."

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked, horrified that that thing used to be human.

"Well it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Roxy explained, trying to get past the not so pleasant portion of the tale.

"Like the Donnor Party." Ben offered up. Roxy gestured her arm towards him as if to agree.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam started to connect the dots between this thing and the story.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean finished off.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked, now very worried.

"You're not going to like it." Roxy warned.

Hailey just looked at them, more composted then before. "Tell me."

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps it's victims alive. It uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We gotta track it back there." Dean told her.

That really shocked Hailey. Her brother could still be alive..for what? To be traumatized and eaten? "And then how do we stop it?"

"Well guns are useless, so are knives. Basically," Dean pulled out a can of lighter fluid and his lighter. "We gotta torch the sucker."

* * *

The group started to hike more through the woods, a little more close, being they were a group of five and most likley were being watched by the Wendigo. They started to pass trees with claw marks and blood smeared on them. Sam was looking at them suspiciously. "Dean."

"What is it?" He asked getting over to Sam. His brothers face read that something wasn't right. They looked at the branches all around them, broken, with blood spattered across the area mixed with more claw marks.

"You know...I was thinking...those claw prints...so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow. " Just as Sam started to talk, the Wendigo growled at them. Forcing the group to back up and look around. Hailey backed herself up into a tree, seeing blood starting to drip onto her shirt. Slowly she looked up and screamed. She rolled herself out of the way just time time for Roy's bloody and dead body drop right above her onto the ground. Sam ran over to her. "You okay? You got it?"

Dean and Roxy looked at the body, then at each other. Oh this was very very bad. Dean started yelling at the group. "His neck's broke. Okay run, run, run, run, go, go!"

Just as they started to run, Ben tripped and fell onto the ground. Sam and Roxy looked back and ran to get him on his feet."Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Together they started running again. Now they were separated. Sam, Roxy and Ben in one direction, and Dean and Hailey in the other.

The Wendigo then appeared in front of Hailey, causing her to scream, getting the three back in the right direction. They ran over and stopped right where the scream was heard. "Hailey!" Ben yelled out to his sister. Sam picked up the white cloth that went with the bottle Dean had for the lighter fluid. Panic ran through him and Roxy as they yelled out, "Dean!"

Sam, Roxy and Ben started wandering through the woods, hoping they could pick up the Wendigo's trail, but as Roxy said, 'It's a damn near perfect hunter.' The broken tree branches and claw marks earlier were a trap, luring them to where it wanted them. "If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked them.

"Honestly, I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam answered him, though his voice wasn't exactly sit in a corner and cry I'm so sad kind of voice.

Ben suddenly spotted something looking out of the ordinary. He ran over to it and picked it up seeing it was one of the MnM's Dean had. "They went this way." He announced, handing it to Roxy.

She laughed, handing it off to Sam. "Better then bread crumbs."

The three followed the trail a while more until it came to a stop right at a tunnel entrance. It looked weary, run-down and beaten, like no one had used it for decades. Right above it was an old sign that read 'Warning! Danger! Do not enter. Extremely toxic material', and pass a sign walking in that said 'Keep out No Admittance'. They treaded on through it until they heard the Wendigo growl, they were on it's turf now. Sam pushed Ben up against the wall, and covered his mouth before he could make any sound as it came towards them.

Thinking it was safe, they continued on, going in a different tunnel direction then it did. After a few yards, the floors beneath them started to creak, then broke open causing Sam, Roxy and Ben to fall through it and onto a large pile of skeletons. In panic Ben started to back up trying to get out of it.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. " Sam said reassuringly.

They looked up to see Hailey and Dean hanging by their hands on the ceiling. Roxy and Sam ran to Dean, as Ben ran to Hailey. All calling their names trying to coax them awake. Sam grabbed Dean, shaking him awake, "Dean!" Finally his brother opened one eye, rolling back into consciousness.

"Hailey, wake up, wake up." Roxy nodded at Sam to take care of Dean, as she ran over to a finally waking up Hailey. She pulled out the sword from her jacket and reached up to cut her loose.

"Grab her." She said as she cut her free, looking over to see Sam had Dean down.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asked him.

He winced in pain before answering, "Yeah. Yep where is he?"

"He's gone for now." Sam said thankfully.

Hailey looked over to see Tommy hanging there, unconscious, possibly dead, by his hands. She ran over to him, crying. "Tommy!" Just as she cried his name, Tommy's head jerked up, startling Hailey and causing another scream. "Cut him down."

Roxy came over and cut him down, allowing Hailey and Ben to grab a hold of him. She put the sword back in her jacket before walking over to check on Dean. "We're gonna get you home." Hailey assured her brother.

"Check it out." Dean said, holding up loaded guns. Roxy smirked as she got to him, taking the one he offered up to her.

"Flare guns...those'll work." Dean laughed and twirled around the one in his hand, handing off one to Sam. The 6 of them headed down the tunnel, supporting a limping Tommy between his siblings. The Wendigo growled, alerting them of it's presence.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean joked.

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey told them, they had to agree but Dean looked at Roxy who just smirked and twirled the gun she had.

Dean looked at Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah I think so." Knowing where they were going with this.

"All right listen to me. Stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here." Roxy told the group.

Hailey just looked at the two like they were crazy. "What are you gonna do?"

Dean just winked at her, and immediately he and Roxy ran down the tunnel. "Chow time you freaky bastard!" Roxy's voice was heard, only to hear Dean contribute before running out of sight and whatever they were yelling, no longer able to be heard.

"Yeah that's right, bring it on baby, I'm feelin good."

"All right, come on. Hurry!" They followed Sam down the path only to hear one last yell from Dean.

"Hey! Hey you want some white meat bitch! I'm right here!"

The Wendigo growled at Sam, Hailey, Ben and Tommy. "Get him outta here." He ordered them referring to Tommy.

"Sam, no." Hailey tried to refuse.

"Go. Go!" Hailey and Ben turned around, trying to help Tommy out of the cave.

Sam pulled out the flare gun and looked down the tunnel, waiting for it to show up. "Come on, come on." A growl was heard from the other side of the tunnel, and Sam turned to see the Wendigo right in his face. He shot at it, but missed, wasting his only form of defence, so he then tried to run down the tunnel after Hailey, Ben and Tommy.

"Sam!" Hailey yelled, seeing him re-appear.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry!" He helped the group to the end of the tunnel, followed closely by the Wendigo. "Get behind me." Sam told them, and he manoeuvred his body to block the group.

The Wendigo walked right up to them, letting out a loud and angry roar. Before it could attack, Roxy and Dean came up behind it. "Hey!" She yelled at it.

The two both shot the Wendigo in the stomach, and watched it burst into flames from the inside out until there was nothing left of it.

Dean grinned at Roxy and then the group. "Not bad, huh?"

* * *

After killing the Wendigo and making their way out of the cave and woods, they found themselves outside of the Ranger station. An ambulance was present, with the paramedics loading up Tommy into the back of it, ready to take care of his wounds. Roxy looked over at Ben who was speaking to a policeman.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" He asked, trying to confirm the story they had made up.

"That's when it circled the campsite; I mean this grizzly must have weighed 800-900 pounds." Ben explained to him.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing."

Roxy looked away, happy that this was over. She walked to the car near Sam, and hopped herself on the hood while she could get away with it.

Hailey was walking with Dean, "So I don't know how to thank you." Dean just looked at her. She looked away for a moment, and laughed. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

Dean laughed as well. "Yeah."

A paramedic came over to Hailey. "You riding with your brother?"

Hailey nodded, "Yeah." She looked over to Ben, "Lets go."

Ben nodded at Sam and Roxy, who nodded back, as Hailey kissed Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father." As she and Ben walked over to the ambulance she looked to the other two at the Impala. "Thanks Sam, Thanks Roxy."

Roxy waved goodbye at her as the ambulance doors shut, ready to drive to the hospital. Dean walked over to the Impala and shook his head, his voice sound tired. "Man I hate camping."

"Me too." San and Roxy agreed in Unison.

Dean looked at Sam. "Sam, you know we're gonna find dad, right?"

"Yeah I know." Sam started before a pause. He had a thought and smiled at Dean. "But in the mean time...I'm driving." Dean just tossed him the keys and walked to the side, sliding Roxy off the car with his hand as he went. She jumped off the edge.. He put an arm around her shoulder, "Nice work back there."

"You too white meat." She joked.

Dean just rolled his eyes, hoping that was a nickname that wouldn't stick. As they climbed into the car, Dean thought about when they were going to talk about that whole family thing. Not a conversation he was looking forward too. But for tonight, it didn't matter.

Sam happily started the car, driving them all off into the night.


	4. It's Getting Colder Everyday

**Sorry this took so long. I've seen Dead in the Water so many times, writing it out was painful. But Amy Ackers in the episode, so she eventually made it easier to write! Anyways, Disclaimer: I do now own Supernatural. Anything you recognize is not mine. Except for Roxanna. Beaucse if I did own supernatural, it would have little to no plot, and no one would watch it.  
**

**So, read and review, beacuse I'll let a charector of your choice kiss you if you do! :)**

* * *

Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin

It was morning in Lake Manitoc, the a little gloomy out, just waiting for the nice sun to appear as it would later in the day. At the lake's shore was a cabin-style house, belonging to the Carltons. Bill Carlton was in a chair at the table reading the newspaper, his son Will on the counter eating cereal. Third figure entered the house, the blonde daughter, Sophie entered wearing some sort of work out clothes, rather then clothes to be worn in the day.

"Morning Daddy." She greeted her father happily, kissing him on the cheek and making her way to the refrigerator, getting something out of it.

"Morning Sweetheart." Her father returned.

Will wearily looked at the workout clothes she was wearing, and gave her a sarcastic look. "All these workouts Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls." He teased.

"Yeah well, girls don't like guys who live at home." She shot back at her brother.

Will jumped off the counter, not amused at his loss. "Ha ha ha."

"Ha ha." Sophie returned, ending their bantering as she opened the door to leave.

"Be careful." Her father warned her. He never wanted something to accidentally happen to his daughter. While nothing had happened, there was no assurance that it would remain that way.

"I will." She told him, and closed the door walking to the edge of the dock. With expert skill, Sophie dived into the water. Under the surface, she heard what sounded like an odd distorted whispering. She re-surfaced and looked around at the shore lines to see if anyone were there, but found nobody. She dismissed it as her hearing things, and started front-stroke along the water. Suddenly, with no indication of what did it, only bubbled were left at the surface as Sophie was harshly pulled down into the water, never to be seen again.

* * *

Someone in a bit of a middle of nowhere diner, an attractive waitress with a less then modest outfit walked over to a table. A newspaper sat in front Dean, who sat their either the pen in his mouth concentrating, or circling possible cases to be worked.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked with a smile.

Dean looked up, pen still in his mouth and grinned at the waitress who he had just discovered was quite attractive. Sure she was nice, Dean started to think, but it really crossed his mind at how much Sam would benefit from a little blonde girl one on one time. 'Ew.' Dean suddenly thought, not wanting to picture Sam in that position.

Sam sat down, "Just the check, please." He told her, sending her off.

Dean just looked at him almost annoyed for it. "You know Sam, we are allowed having fun once in a while." He stopped talking to pointedly gesture to the waitress walking away who had just snuck a glance back at them. "Thats fun."

Roxy came back from the washroom sitting down, looking at the waitress. "You know he's right. If I were a curious collage girl, that would be fun."

Sam looked at her, unsure of how to respond to that. Dean of course, couldn't resist poking fun at that one. "You know Roxy, I don't think me and Sammy would mind if you needed an extra hour or so before we leave."

Roxy quickly cut him off, annoyance finally getting through in her voice. "What do you got?"

Dean moved on, grabbing the newspaper in front of him and turning it around to show the other two at the table."Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

Sam looked pit-off by that idea. "A funeral?"

Dean didn't really understand the point either. "They buried and empty coffin. For uh, closure or whatever."

Sam didn't like that. Not the whole burying and empty coffin thing, but how Dean really didn't seem to care. He didn't mean for his voice to come out snappy, but it did anyways. "A closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

Dean shifted to look at Sam more in the eye. "Something you want to say to me?"

"The trail for dad; it's getting colder everyday."

Roxy knew the conversation had just taken another turn for the worse. Whenever John was brought up, guaranteed an argument would ensue. She would try to stay out of it, mostly at the risk of sounding like she didn't care about finding him, when she did. She just never looked up to John like they did. So she didn't what she always did. Let them argue for the next 30 seconds before forcing them to get on track.

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?" Dean snapped at his brother. It wasn't like Sam was coming up with any boy-genius ideas.

"I don't know, something. Anything." Dean was pissed now. Was Sam insinuating that he didn't think he wanted to find dad? Where the hell did that come from?

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do. It's just-"

Dean cut him off. "I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes, hating this argument. The waitress from before walked by and Deans mind got distracted once more.

Roxy looked at the newspaper, reminding herself of where the case was they were earlier talking about. "So, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" She snapped her fingers in front of Dean. He jumped slightly, but tried to play off that short embarrassing moment as nothing.

"Huh?" He asked, having not a clue what she said.

"Lake Manitoc. How far?"

* * *

The Impala passed that said, "Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI.", driving further into the town until they reached their destination. The Carlton house was surrounded by a beautiful array of trees, isolating the family from the rest of the town; which in this case would be the best for the grieving family inside. The trio got out of the car, and knocked on the front door having Sophie's brother answer.

"Will Carlton?" Dean questioned, using his professional voice.

"Yeah, that's right." Will responded, unsure of who was asking for him.

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill and Tam." Dean introduced themselves, before getting out his fake ID. "We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service."

Eventually the four of them moved to the outside of the lake to discuss Sophie's death in more detail. Bill Carlton sat in a chair on the dock looking out to the lake, on no spot in particular. His face was in a trance, like nothing could properly register to him unless drilled in. Will started to explain the events of that morning. "She was about 100 yards out. Thats where she got dragged down."

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub." Will explained to them softly, occasionally looking out mournfully at the lake, as if hoping that somehow his sister would appear on shore perfectly fine.

"So no splashing, no signs of distress?" Sam questioned further.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam continued.

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shorelines?" Roxy added in.

"No, never. Why? What do you think's out there?" Will asked them, confused.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean informed him, turning back and heading towards the car.

Sam and Roxy looked over to Bill, still in the same almost-comatose position. "What about you're father? Can we talk to him?" She asked, nodding her head in his direction.

Will looked at his father and hesitated, knowing he needed his space and time. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean... he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot. "

Sam nodded, "We understand." Roxy nodded her head in a goodbye gesture as she and Sam left to to the car. Getting into the car, Roxy looked to the brothers, "Police Station?"

Dean nodded, starting the car, "Our next stop." He confirmed, thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Roxy entered the police station, asking the chief about the drowning in the lake. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake asked them, not understanding how this was any of their own concern.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam reminded the chief.

"Like what?" He started up. They all walked into his office and he motioned to the chairs in front of him. "Here, Please sit." Roxy just walked over to stand at the edge of the his desk, allowing the boys to take the chairs. Sam and Dean sat down, listening to him continue on his original thought. ". There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster."

Dean just laughed awkwardly. "Yeah...right."

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." Jake tried explaining to them, reasoning them that it wasn't anything. Though his explanation in and of itself was off.

"That's weird though I mean that's... that's the third missing body this year." Roxy argued back.

He just looked at her like she didn't understand. "I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

Roxy sighed." We know." Unhappy with the counter-point he offered to her, since her point remained un-answered.

"Anyways," Jake sighed. "All this; it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well the dam, of course." Assuming they knew already.

Dean just went with it. "Of course... the dam. It's uh... sprung a leak." Dean agreed, taking a random guess out of thin air.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Jake corrected him, stopping himself near the end of his explanation realizing he shouldn't have to explain it to Wildlife Services anyways.

"Exactly." Dean, again went with it, keeping up their cover with the new information.

Just then, a pretty young woman knocked on the door. Dean and Sam standing up to face her. "Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later."

"Gentleman, this is my daughter." Jake introduced her.

Dean shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Introducing himself to the pretty girl.

"Andrew Bar. Hi." She said, accepting the hand shake.

"Hi." Dean, lamely responded.

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake." Jake told Andrea.

"Oh." Before she could say anything else, a young boy walked around behind her.

"Oh, hey there. What's you name?" Dean tried to ask him, but the boy walked away without speaking or looking at them, Andrea following suit.

"His name is Lucas." Jake told them for him.

For a moment, the three watched Andrea and Lucas in the other room. Andrea was leaning down, telling him something and giving him crayons from a box. Lucas looked a little off, not like a regular happy kid.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked him in concern.

"My grandson has been through a lot. We all have." Jake vaguely told him, nobody pressing the subject, sensing he wished to not continue. "Well if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

The three of them walked out heading to the direction of the door, Roxy sparing a glance at Andrea. Counting down from three in her head, and on cue Dean turned around looking mostly to Andrea. "Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel."

"Lakefront Motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south."

"Two.." Dean played dumb for a moment, as in the background Sam and Roxy clearly looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Would you mind showing us?"

Andrea laughed, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble."

"I'm headed that way anyways." She agreed, then looking at her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She turned her attention to Lucas, bending down to kiss him on the head. "We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?" Not expecting a response.

Dean waved at Jake, and he nodded goodbye at them in return. "Thanks again." Sam told him, before they all went outside to follow Dean making painful conversation.

"So..cute kid." He started for a lack of anything more interesting to say.

"Thanks." Andrea said.

"Kid's are the best, huh?" Dean tried to continue, not seeing Sam and Roxy grin at his pathetic excuse for small talk.

Andrea just ignored his comment until stopping in front of a building that read 'Lakefront Motel.' She turned to look at him. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam said, but she just looked at Dean.

"Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line. Enjoy your stay!" She told him out, and walked away more amused then she previously was.

Sam and Roxy just looked at him. "Kids are the best? You don't even like kids." Sam told him.

"I love kids." Dean tried to argue.

"Name three children that you even know." Roxy called on him, knowing he was screwed.

Dean shifted, lifting his hands as if to easily count, realizing that he knew none. He stood there a moment longer before eventually Sam and Roxy walked away giving up the lost cause. Dean scratched his head before running after them "I'm thinking!"

* * *

The motel was nothing new for them. 2 beds, a couch, a table and chairs plus a bathroom. Of course most people with the luxuries of a home would consider this a low-standard place to live, but for Sam, Dean and Roxy, this place was like home. All motels looked the same to them, just the occasional different ugly wallpaper. Sam was placed at the table, doing what he did best: Research. He was the expert at it, could find anything no trouble at all. Dean was standing near a bed unloading his clothes, while Roxy was doing the routine: Salt lines on the windows, hiding the weapons they keep in the room, but both listening to Sam.

"So, there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said, starting to summarize all of the information he had gathered.

"Any before that?" Dean asked him, tossing a shirt onto the other bed.

"Uh yeah..." Sam started, pulling open more newspaper files from the site. "six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean suggested, though keeping his suggestion vague and open for more interpretation.

"This whole lake monster thing- it just bugs me." Sam confessed.

"Why?" Dean asked, moving to Sam, leaning over and looking at the screen.

Sam stared at the page he was on, re-reading it, trying to gain more information he knew wasn't going to be there a second time around. "Loch Ness, uh Lake Champlain. There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

Dean squinted before going in closer to the screen and pointed to a name. "Wait, Bar. Christopher Bar. Where have I heard that name before?"

Sam started reading from the page, " Christopher Bar, the victim in May." He pulled up a new link, showing a picture of a very familiar looking kid wrapped up looking traumatized. "Oh...Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

Dean just stood up straight, he had an unreadable expression on his face. "No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

Neither of them said anything after that. Roxy just looked at Dean, hearing what he said. The expression on her face was trying to get him to talk to her, full well knowing he kept every single thing locked up in his head. She was probably the only one who knew the real depth to those thoughts. That one case in Washington; 'oh crap, we're gonna have a heart-to-heart moment aren't we?' She thought, looking at Deans expression knowing they may talk about that.

It would be hard but Roxy would bash his skull in to get him to speak.

* * *

The three of them knew that they would need to find out any information that they could from Lucas, though they realized that it was going to be very difficult. He hadn't even glanced at them when they first saw them let alone tell total strangers about what happened in the lake with his dad.

The park a little after 3 was full of kids, running around laughing and having fun. Sam pointed to a bench where Andrea was sitting, watching Lucas at a little set up in the middle of the playground. "Mind if we join you?" Sam asked her, gaining her attention.

She looked over at them, and felt a little weary. "I'm here with my son." She told them nodding over towards Lucas.

"Oh...mind if I say hi?" Dean asked, though didn't actually wait for an answer, as he casually made his way over to him.

Andrea just looked at them, "Tell your friend the whole 'Jerry McGuire' thing's not going to work on me."

Roxy slid into the spot next to her, "Trust me, that's not what this is about." She told her, nodding over to motion towards her son as Dean was already trying to talk to him.

"How's it going?" Dean asked Lucas. There was no response, so he just knelt down to the table. There was drawing paper, an assortment of crayons and a few scattered plastic army met laying on it. Dean grabbed one of the toy soldiers with a little grin "Oh I used to love these things." He started moving it around, making gun and explosion sounds, throwing the toy down as he pretended it was shot.

He noticed Lucas was still intently working on his current drawing. "So crayons more you thing? Thats cool. Chicks dig artists." Dean rummaged through the already done ones, seeing the first with a large black swirl, the next a red bicycle. "Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean asked picking up a crayon of his own. "I'm not so bad myself."

Dean sat on the table, starting to draw, noting the silence on the other end of the conversation. "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me; you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something. Anyway...Well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything, you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you."

Dean handed Lucas the picture, showing off his own drawing. "Thats my dad. Thats..." Dean hesitated over the next person, collecting himself. "Thats my mom. Thats my geek brother," making his own tone more joking, setting his mind into a less mournful mode before continuing. "That's that pretty girl over there, my best friend, and that's me. All right so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around Lucas." Dean got up to walk back over to the bench, not seeing Lucas picking up the picture and looking at it.

"Lucas hasn't said a word. Not even to me- not since his dad's accident." Andrea sadly told them looking at her baby, just hoping he was okay. She never knew if he was, it was hard, but she was never going to give up on him.

"Yeah we heard. Sorry." Dean generally apologized for her.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked her.

"That it's a kind of post traumatic stress."

Roxy shook her head, "That couldn't have been easy, for either of you." She said, looking over at Lucas for a moment, seeing him busy at work drawing something.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went though, what he saw.." She started thinking, feeling awful for him.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised at what they can deal with." Dean told the truth.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish..." She stopped herself, moving her attention to her son who has just appeared. "Hey sweetie."

Keeping his head down, Lucas handed Dean the drawing Roxy just saw him quickly working on. "Thank...Thanks Lucas." Very surprised at the boy, thanking him for it, letting him walk back to the table.

They four of them all shared a look, Sam and Roxy leaning to Dean looking at the drawing; a very detailed house.

* * *

The Carlton house was a startling difference in atmosphere. Will spent his time trying to pull himself together and live as normally as he could, though it proved to be difficult with his father. He was as good a in a coma. He would either be on the dock looking out to the water, or lying on the chair with the TV on. Will didn't even know if he was watching, or was even aware if the TV was still on or not, his father was as good as dead, no emotion or reaction even came out of him in the slightest. Sophie's death had taken the worst toll oh him, but little did either of them know, was that in those very few minutes, would it all take a turn for the worse.

Will popped into the living room, "Hey dad, you should probably eat something. I'm going to make some dinner okay?"

Will ignored the fact that he was ignored. He made his way to the kitchen, and started getting things prepared. The sink was full of clean running water, to rinse the vegetables with as he cut them up. He glanced back at the water he forgot to turn off and saw it now a revolting mucky brown colour. Very put-off, Will turned the water off, only to have it start filling up automatically with dark water, filling up and splashing like an angry animal was attempting to reach the surface.

He pulled up his sleeve and stuck his hand in, manoeuvring it around to find the drain plug, pulling it out. He took a deep breathe, and stuck it back in looking for any odd signs to explain the odd water. Suddenly he was violently pulled down to the sink, like a force pinning his arm down without even trying. Will's head was pulled under the surface, and he started to frantically pull himself up. It was useless though, it was as if someone was pulling him down with such strength that he couldn't keep up. His legs thrashed under him and his free arm trying top hold on and pull himself up.

Though Will's desperate measures remained useless, as finally his movements forever stilled, and the sink drained of it's murky water contents.

* * *

Dean and Roxy remained silent in the hotel. Dean was finding different ways to occupy himself, placed near the edge of his bed. Roxy was sitting on the window's edge, staring intently at the outside, mindlessly running her fingers over the bottom of the ledge near her thigh. On both of their minds was the fact that they were going to need to have one of those terrible 'Lets talk about your feelings' conversations, though they didn't know what that the other had a conversation all saved up too. Once every 5 minutes Roxy would turn and look at Dean, her eyes a little narrowed like she was trying to decipher something out of him without needing him to speak, but she would just turn back to the window.

After the 5th time she did it, Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked over at her. "You okay? You're acting kind of..weird." He thought for a moment, thinking of the right word to describe her behaviour.

Roxy pondered on whether or not to play dumb, but she knew it was now or never to ask Dean about what he said earlier. "What you said yesterday, about Lucas watching this thing grab his dad."

Dean immediately stood up to go walk to..well there was a flaw in his plan he realized, he had no where else to walk too. 'Oh, the bathroom! She cant get me there!' Dean thought sarcastically.

Roxy noticed the look he had on his face, "You have to admit, since Stanford you and Sam haven't exactly been normal. And with Lucas and his dad, that's gotta hit pretty close to home."

"Look Roxy, I know you want to bring this up to try and make me feel better with hugs and warm fuzzies, but there's nothing to talk about here. I'm fine." Roxy immediately got frustrated, couldn't he at least try to talk to her about his feelings once in a while?

"So knowing Lucas watched one of his parents die doesn't affect you at all?" She tried to argue.

"It ever occur to you that maybe I'm not the one with a problem here?" Dean knew it was risky changing the subject while she already seemed to be getting mad. He was sure that his issues with the past weren't as currently important as Roxy's sensitivity to the family subject, since clearly she just couldn't get it through that think skull of hers if he pounded it in with a power drill.

"Excuse me?" Roxy looked offended at his accusation.

"The Wendigo, when me and Sam were talking about our dad leaving us the journal. You winced when I said family business." Roxy groaned and hopped off of the window.

"No. No no no, we're not talking about this." Dean tried to say something but Roxy just continued. "Dean, there's nothing to talk about. Yeah John wants us to take over, but it's on your hands, he just assumes I'll stay if I want too. See? Nice talk."

Roxy headed to the door trying to leave but Dean's hand shot out and grabbed her arm as she passed him. He whirled her around, bringing her close to his face. "You can't walk out on this conversation."

"You can't change the subject on my conversation." She shot back at him, looking down to his hand, challenging him to keep her there.

Though before either could say another word, the motel door flew open, Sams voice filling the room, as the two split apart. The air now tense, indicating an argument or fight of some sort.

"I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam said, his voice clear he discovered something new.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him, as the two naturally sat down at the same time.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." The three of them knew that put a new lead onto the case. Sophie, then Will.

"He drowned?" Dean asked, trying to connect the dots.

"Yep. In the sink." Sam told him, with both slight confusion and curiosity still evident in his voice.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else." Dean said, both he and Roxy slowly finished realizing where Sam was headed with this.

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked either of the two.

"I don't know. A water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water... water that comes from the same source." Dean came up with a few suggestions.

"The lake." Roxy said pointedly.

"Yeah." Dean snapped at her, looking like what she said was the stupidest thing in the world.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count." Sam realized, ignoring the tone Dean gave Roxy. "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon." Dean said, knowing they had to act fast.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Roxy said, trying to zero in her focus.

"Yeah it took both his kids." Dean said.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad Chris-Bill Carlton's god son." Sam said connecting Lucas' father into the equation.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said, the three of them ready to get back into the case more prepared then before.

They all went outside to the car, Sam noting the glares between Dean and Roxy, it was short, but Sam caught it. He'd love to tease them and say that they argued like a married couple, but those two more argued like two generals on opposite sides of a war. They were best friends too, Sam wondered how they possibly stayed that way for this long.

The car ride was silent, but pulling up to the Carlton house they readied their questions. Bill Carlton was out on the dock sitting on the chair, like he was the last time they had been there. They walked up to him, Sam approaching with the first question.

"Mr. Carlton... we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"We're from the department..." Dean tried to set up their cover, but Mr. Carlton interrupted him, his voice distant, like he wasn't really there anymore.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death- We think there might be a connection to you or your family. " Sam explained to him, willing the man to tell them something.

"My children are gone. It's... it's worse than dying. Go away... please." The voice was one of a broken man. It cracked half way through, and he just wanted to feel his pain alone.

Sam, Dean and Roxy walked away, getting no more information out of him. "What do you think?"

"I think the poor guys been through hell." Dean started.

"But he's definitely not telling us something." Roxy finished for him.

"So what now...what is it?" Sam asked him noticing Deans interesting stare at the Carlton house.

Dean reached in his jacket and pulled out the drawing of the house Lucas gave him the previous day, it matched up perfectly. "Huh. Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something."

* * *

The trio were at The Bar residence, with a very resistant Andrea telling them, "I'm sorry, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes." Dean told her.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" Andrea resisted more.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there and it's not accidental." Roxy explained to her.

"My husband and the others, they just drowned. Thats all." Andrea argued.

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean tried to reason with her.

It worked. The group moved upstairs, Andrea, Roxy and Sam outside the door, watching Dean crouch down to Lucas.

"Hey Lucas. You remember me?" Dean started, seeing that Lucas drew two more pictures of a red bicycle. "You know, I, uh... I wanted to thank you for that last drawing... but the thing is, I need your help again." As Lucas continued to draw an image of what appeared to be a person in the water, Dean unfolded the picture of the house and set it in front of him.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. It's okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom- I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe...your dad wants you to be brave, too." Dean confessed to the boy. Roxy's jaw clenched and turned her head away, shifting herself to look like she was casually crossing her arms.

Lucas suddenly dropped the crayon, and handed him a picture of almost a whole town: a church, a house and a boy with a red bicycle. "Thanks Lucas."

The trio found themselves back in the Impala, one of Deans cassette's playing with Roxy leaning forward in the middle, talking about what happened. "Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean started off.

"There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam started to think of.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns. If you got a better lead, please. " Dean said.

"Well first of all, we have to find that house." Roxy said, leaning her arm forward to point to the house in the picture, currently being held by Sam.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean pointed out.

Roxy snatched the picture from Sam. "The church, bet there's less then a thousand of these around here." She said, slightly waving the paper in Deans direction.

"And we thought collage boy here was the smart one." Dean joked. Roxy leaned over and ruffled her hand through his hair in an annoying manner. Sam chuckled, seeing the two do what they always did. Get into a fight of some sort, then pushing it all back and pretending it never happened. They were going to get an ulcer if they didn't deal with their issues one day.

There was a comfortable silence before Sam brought something up, though Dean knew he was going to be able to avoid that conversation with Sam, less so then the persistent brunette in the back seat. "You know, um... what you said about mom... you never told me that before."

"It's no big deal..." Dean casually tossed it off. Though Sam just stared at him. "Oh god, we're not gonna have to hug or anything are we?"

The three of them walked up to a white church standing in the sun. Dean help up the picture and put it back down to see a yellow- house. They walked up to it, having an old woman answer the door. They all were standing in the house, as Dean started up. "We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

Mrs. Sweeney's voice had that same dead tone as Mr. Carlton. "No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never-I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Roxy silently pointed out the toy army men on the table, the same as Lucas had on the table in the park, and on the floor of his room as he drew. "You know, it's...it's worse then dying."

"Did he disappear from here- I mean, from this house?" Dean asked.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." Her voice very upset sounding.

Roxy pulled out a picture from a mirror in the house of two little boys, one of which had a red bicycle. She flipped it over and the boys noticed that her face indicated she found something. Mrs. Sweeney couldn't see, but Roxy quickly flashed the back to Sam and Dean. The picture's back caption said 'Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970'.

* * *

Bill Carlton was still seated in the chair on the dock. He looked out to the water, defeated. "You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want."

He said out loud, speaking to someone, or something that lay beneath the water's surface

At the same time, the Impala sped down the road in the direction of the Carlton house. "Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Roxy said, once more leaning in the front, her eyebrows narrowed trying to figure it all out.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean agreed.

"And Bill, the people he loves are all getting punished." Sam added on.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked the two.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam added the rather dark idea, since they were young boys at the time.

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Roxy said, as they pulled up to the Carlton house.

They all got out, seeing him not on the dock. "Mr. Carlton?" Sam yelled out.

They heard an engine start up, and Dean turned to see Bill headed out in the lake on a boat. "Hey, check it out."

The three of them ran to the edge of the dock, all yelling at him to get back to the shore. "Mister Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

The three of them all took a shocked step back, eyes wide open, seeing the water rise up high, flipping Mr. Carlton's boat upside-down and back into the water, none of them, able to see Mr, Carlton.

* * *

Andrea and Lucas sat in the Sheriff's office, Andrea looking worried at Lucas who was currently rocking back and forth staring at the floor. She reached a hand out and gently stroked his hair. "Baby, whats wrong?"

Just then, her father Jake, Dean, Sam and Roxy all quickly piled into the station. She got up, placing the bag she was holding on her chair. "Sam, Dean, Roxy, I didn't expect to see you here."

Jake opened the mini-door to where she was. "So now you're on a first name basis?" He asked pointing to them with his thumb, acting like a typical father when her daughter was around men. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner."

Jake appreciated the gesture. "I'm sorry sweetheart; I really don't have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Her voice was lower, almost trying to understand everything herself, remembering how the three people standing behind her father said something about it being more then just drownings.

He looked back at them, unhappy then to Andrea again. "Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home."

Just then, Lucas shot out of his chair, whimpering and grabbing onto Dean's arm. "Lucas, hey, what is it?"

Andrea rushed over to him, trying to get a hold of him. Dean tried to calm down the still distressed Lucas. "Lucas, It's okay. It's okay."

Andrea got a hold of him leading Lucas outside, was Dean watched him, Lucas never looking away with that panicked look on his face.

The three of them now had no choice but to go into the office and explain what they saw. Jake looked at them suspiciously. "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?"

"In a nutshell." Roxy stated simpily.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really Wildlife Service?" The three of them looked surprised. "That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you two."

"Now see we can explain that." Dean tried to tell him, but Jake wouldn't have it.

"Enough please. The only reason you're breathing free air, is one of Bill's neighbours saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good." Sam told him.

"Thats the one I'd pick." Jake said, ending the conversation, the three of them getting into the Impala.

At the same time, in the Bar house, Andrea walked past Lucas' bedroom, seeing him awake and drawing another black spiral. "Baby...what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed. " She said picking him up.

On the freeway, the Impala drove up to a red light, a sign nearby that said the interstate to Milwaukee was to the left. "Green." Sam suddenly said, bringing Dean out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"The light's green." Sam repeated. Dean started driving right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Roxy told him confused.

"I know." Dean said simply. He had another plan.

Back in the Bar house, Andrea finished putting her son to bed. She stood in the bathroom putting in the plug for the tub and turning on the water, ready to relax and allow the warm water to sooth the tense feeling in her muscles.

"But Dean- this job. I think it's over." Sam said, reasoning with Dean.

"I'm not so sure." Dean told them, not explaining in further detail.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Roxy told him.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done. You know, what if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asked her, now willing her to see reason.

"But why would you think that on this case?" Roxy asked, still not understanding.

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean said, the worry back in his voice.

Roxy and Sam got confused, very confused. "Thats what this is about?" She asked him, almost not believing it. Since when did Dean care about the well-being of kids he didn't even know?

"I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's okay." Dean told her.

She was silent and scoffed in disbelief for a moment. "Who are you, Mr. Mom?"

"Shut up."

Though her and Sam were still confused as they shared a look. Dean's eyes remained on the road, but he was just as confused as they were if not more. He really didn't know why he was so concerned for Lucas, he...he just was. And nothing he would say or do could make him leave after Lucas looked at him the way he did.

* * *

Andrea let the tub fill up most of the way, before slipping her hand in to test it. Satisfied with the temperature, she slid off here bathrobe, and gracefully climbed in. Her neck was carefully leaned back on the edge, and her arm reached for a washcloth and closed her eyes, now content and relaxed.

Her eyes still shit, letting the tub fill a bit more, she never noticed the water suddenly turning a murky brown colour, just as it had when the force took Will in the sink. As she started to wash herself, she opened her eyes to see the water turned brown. Andrea screamed and threw one of her legs over the tub to get out, but the force pulled her back in.

Outside of the bathroom, Lucas was frantically pounding at the door, terrified for his mother, knowing her fate inside, but unable to do anything being locked out. So he continued to pound on the door.

Andrea's head was then pulled under the waters surface, and the water splashed around desperately trying to get out. She managed to lift it up enough to gain a breath of air before it was violently pulled back down to keep her under. This pattern went back and forth, over and over, scaring Andrea knowing she couldn't take much more without running out of air.

Sam, Roxy and Dean stood outside of the Bar house. Dean, determined to know that Lucas was okay and that the case was over for good. "Are you sure about this? It's pretty late man." Sam asked, though Dean ignored him.

Just as his finger pushed the doorbell, the door opened to a hyperventilating Lucas, more terrified then ever before. That scared the crap out of Dean, and worried Sam and Roxy. Dean bent to his level, "Lucas? Lucas!"

Lucas just ran off in the direction of the bathroom, while the three chased after him, a good idea of what was happening. Lucas started to pound more on the door, but Dean gently held him back, as Roxy and Sam both kicked the door open, rushing into see Andrea still trying to get to the surface.

Sam took her legs, as Roxy held her upper arms near her torso, and started to have a strained groan pulling her up. Finally, Andrea's head emerged from the depths, gasping, but her face shoved back in. Sam and Roxy struggled more to keep pulling her up, getting her out completely. Her and Roxy fell to the floor, as she started to cough up water to regain her breathe. Roxy's left arm stretched outward, signalling Sam to get her a towel, as her right pulled Andrea's hair from her face and stroked her cheek trying to calm her more down.

Everyone was finally settled, Dean and Sam in a room looking through notebooks that were spread through on bookshelves.

Roxy and Andrea sat at a table, Roxy finally able to calm her down. "It's okay, you can tell me." She said in a soothing voice.

"No. It doesn't make any sense." Andrea started to cry, and covered her face with her hands. "I'm going crazy."

Roxy shook her head and put a hand on her arm. "No, you're not going crazy. Just..tell me what happened. Everything you remember, okay?"

She struggled to think of it properly, her mind always flashed back to the swirling images of her under the water, and the feeling of some force pushing her back down every time she got back up. "I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice."

"A voice? What did it say?" Roxy asked.

"It said...It said come play with me. What's happening?" She started to break down again, covering her face once more.

Roxy moved her hand back. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. Me, Sam, Dean..we're going to figure this out. I promise you."

Andrea folded her hands back down on the table and nodded, giving her a weak smile. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were still looking through the books, when Sam came across something. He pulled out one that said 'Jake – 12 years old'. "Hey." Sam said to gain his brothers attention. Dean walked over and grabbed the book, the two flipped through it looking through pictures. The two looked at each other and went to the table, placing it front of Andrea showing her a picture of a group of boy scouts.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked.

"What? Um... Um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures. " Andrea told them pointing to a close up picture of Jake, standing next to Peter Sweeney.

The three hunters finally understood what was going on. "Chris Bar's drowning-The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to sheriff." Dean said, directed at Sam and Roxy.

"Bill and the sheriff-" Sam started.

"They were both involved with Peter." Roxy finished for him.

Andrea was confused. "What about Chris? My dad-what are you talking about?"

Dean was going to answer, but noticed Lucas staring out the window intently. "Lucas? Lucas, what is it? "

Lucas opened the door and walked out, the group following him. "Lucas, honey?" Andrea tried calling out to him. Though he didn't answer; he stopped abruptly at a spot on the ground and looked up at Dean.

"You and Lucas should get back to the house Andrea." Roxy told her. Andrea nodded and moved Lucas away from the scene. Sam and Roxy started to dig, finally hitting something with a thud. They tossed their shovels aside, and Dean bent down with his brother in Roxy's place to fish out manually whatever was stuck in the dirt. They finally, pulled out a red bicycle, the one they had seen so very often.

"Peter's bike." Sam stated blankly.

"Who are you?" Jake's voice turned their attention to him, and they turned to see him standing there with a gun aimed at them.

Roxy took a step forward, "Put the gun down, Jake." He aimed the gun at her, but she didn't back down, only had a more dark look on her face. "How did you know that was there?" He asked, still aiming at her.

"What happened," Dean started to explain, having Jake then aim the gun at him. "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

Inside the house Andrea was shocked to see her father pointing a gun at them. She looked to Lucas, "Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out." Lucas moved to go to his room, as Andrea ran outside to the scene.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake told Dean harshly.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean said, wanting him to admit the truth.

"Dad!" Andrea yelled, getting to the group.

"And now You've got one seriously pissed of spirit." Dean finished.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam explained to him.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked them, frustrated and angry.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam said.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane!" He exclaimed.

Roxy's dark look transcending into her stance as she took an intimidating step forward. "I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." She spat at him, disgusted by what he would do to that poor boy.

While the confrontation was taking place, Lucas started to hear a voice. "Come play with me." Lucas, started to follow that voice while they group was still talking.

"Dad, is any of this true?" She asked, begging for it not to be.

"No. Don't listen to them, they're liars and they're dangerous." He told her, trying to make her daughter believe him.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake hesitated, but looked, hoping she wouldn't see right through his facade. "Tell me you..you didn't kill anyone." He didn't answer. He stumbled with his words, before breathing heavily trying to look away. "Oh my god.." Andrea said, unable to comprehend her own father...

Jake knew, he had to explain his actions, for her sake. "Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time... it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank. Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost... it's not rational." He tried to make her see rationality and reason. What Roxy, Sam and Dean were saying, he couldn't let her believe such a story.

"All right listen to me. All of you." Dean said, directing his last part to Jake. "We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now."

No one could leave, Andrea just gasped seeing Lucas reaching his hand in the water to grab one of his toy army men.

"Lucas!" Dean yelled.

Andrea did too. "Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Roxy took lead and ran down to the lake, the rest of them following her.

A hand shot up and pulled him under. Roxy had just reached the dock, and didn't hesitate to jump in and save the kid. Jake stopped in time to see Peters mutated head sink under the water. Dean and Sam got to the edge of the dock too, jumping in with Roxy.

"Oh my god!" Andrea yelled, more panicked then when she was under water. She started to take off her jacket to jump in, but Roxy arose to the surface.

"Andrea stay there!"

"No, Lucas!" She tried to yell at her.

"We'll get him, just stay on the dock!" She yelled back, diving back under.

Gaining breaths of air, one after another, Dean and Sam rose up, hearing more of Andrea's yelling. "Lucas where are you?"

As they continued to look under water, Andrea looked to see Jake taking of his jacket and carefully moving in the water. "Peter, if you can here me. Please Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so- I'm so sorry."

"Daddy, no!" She yelled to him, not wanting him to do anything.

"Peter. Lucas-He's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." He continued, speaking to Peter.

Roxy got up to the surface to see Jake. "Jake, no!" They all saw Peter come up from the bottom of the lake as Jake got in one final word.

"Just let it be over!" And finally, turning out to be that force, Peter violently dragged Jake down the the lakes murky depths.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea yelled.

Sam, Dean and Roxy continued to surface and go back down looking for Lucas. Andrea started yelling out in pain and terror, fearing she had just lost everybody. First her husband, and now finally her father and her baby, her treasure, her son. Just when all hope for the poor woman was lost, Dean emerged from the water, holding an unconscious, but alive Lucas, bringing a massive wave of happiness and relief that he wasn't with the rest of them.

* * *

It was the next day, the sun shining, and Sam, Dean and Roxy walked to the Impala ready to head out. Dean had a slightly pained look on his face, and said nothing as he tossed the last of their stuff into the car. Sam looked at him, "Look, we're not going to save everybody."

"I know."

"Sam, Dean, Roxy," Andrea's voice called them. They looked over a happier looking Andrea and Lucas, holding a platter. "We're glad we caught you. We just um, we made you lunch for the road." She pointed to the sandwiches on the tray. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

Roxy actually smiled, seeing Lucas, and hearing his voice for the first time. "Can I give it to them now?"

Andrea smiled and kissed her sons forehead. "Of course."

Dean motioned for Lucas to follow him. "Come on Lucas; let's load this into the car."

Sam watched as Roxy turned to Andrea. "How you holding up?"

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

Roxy nodded before speaking. "Andrea, I'm sorry."

Andrea dismissed her apology. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Andrea told her, a fondness for her dad in her voice, hanging on to his good image.

Sam started to walk over to Dean and Lucas.

Andrea looked at Roxy then Sam. "I never got a chance to ask, are you two..." he trailed off looking over at Sam.

Roxy looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her what she meant, and laughed. "Oh no. No no no, me and Sam? Never, we're best friends, that's it." Though she knew where Andrea was coming from, her and Sam always had this connection. Roxy just assumed that the more you saw the two the more of the connection you saw.

Andrea laughed slightly, "Sorry, I just assumed-"

"No, it's fine. Actually those two get mistaken for a couple more then me or either of them do." Both of them started to laugh, Roxy trailing off first. She looked back at Sam and Dean before Andrea again. "Don't tell Dean, he'll kill me if he knows I did this." Roxy pulled out a card with her name and cell number on it. "In case anything ever comes up."

Andrea smiled, appreciating the gesture. They started to walk over to the car. "You know you're nicer then you look."

Roxy looked at her baffled. "I look mean?"

Andrea just laughed louder and tapped her arm, making Roxy laugh too.

Dean put the sandwiches in the car and looked back to Lucas. "All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

Roxy lifted an eyebrow before hearing, "Zeppelin rules!"

Dean was proud. "That's right. Up high." The two high fived. "You take care of your mom, okay?"

"Okay." Lucas told him.

Andrea went up to Dean and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

For a minute, Dean was little bemused from the kiss. He turned to get in the car, and looked to Sam mainly. "Okay girls, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Sam shook his head and started to get in the car, he, Dean and Roxy smiling at Lucas. And Roxy waved goodbye at Andrea who waved in return. The Impala then roared up, and headed off in the direction of the interstate.

* * *

After a few good hours of driving, Sam had drifted off to sleep in the front seat. Dean looked in the rear-view mirror at Roxy, who arm was hanging of the window edge, and her other hands fingers on her head, tapping to the beat of the music coming from the front seat. Dean took a deep breathe. "So, we ever going to have that talk? Maybe with less of that 'I-wanna-hit-you' vibe you were giving me?"

Roxy's arm dropped from her head, and moved to casually lean her forearms on the arm rest in the front seat. "Well, I'm pretty sure you grabbing my arm wasn't to friendly either."

"You know what I mean."

She shook her head. "I tried to talk to you about your mom, and with what you kept saying to Lucas, I can't help but feel that..maybe since he lost a parent and you lost a parent is why you cared so much about him. I just don't understand why you can just tell me that. Me and Sam can talk, we've talked about Jessica, we've talked about your dad. Why can't we seem to talk?"

Dean looked like he was in deep thought. "To be honest? I don't know. I mean after Sammy left for Stanford, you and me worked a good year or two alone on cases. Maybe..." Dean knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to phrase it.

So Roxy did it for him. "It's because you and me have a different relationship then me and Sam. Me and him are the best friends we've got. Sure we're best friends, but not in the same way."

"What way would that be?" Dean looked at her, as she contemplating for an answer.

"I guess we'll have to figure that out won't we?"

"I guess we will."

They both accepted that, satisfied at the conversation, knowing they would open up to each other eventually. Dean and Roxy would just have to be patient, waiting for that time to be right. Roxy's eyebrows shot up as she smirked. She looked at Dean.

"Hey can I play one of my tapes? It's been Dean-a-thon on the radio for 3 years straight, not that I'm complaining, but I have musical tastes too." She asked, knowing it was a shot in the dark.

Dean just scoffed. "Pshh, like that's ever going to happen."

Her eyes narrowed. "You are such a dick you know that?"

"Oh, you'll get over it. Tonight when I;m in the shower you and Samantha will sit cross-legged on the bed talking about how much I hurt your feelings." Dean joked.

Roxy just shook her head and got up, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder like a sports team buddy. "Oh Deany, we don't talk about you, you misguided little nymph."

Dean looked at her for a moment before back at the road, ignoring the nymphomaniac joke. "Yeah? What do you two girls talk about."

Roxy gave an evil smirk before patting his shoulder and leaning back into the backseat one more.

Dean was curious, but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"What? Come on, what?"

Roxy just smiled, before reaching into her jacket pocket for an old crappy mp3 player and sticking the headphones in her ears, ready for the rest of the hours in the car ride and looking forward to a hot shower later that night.


End file.
